2013
by pink-star210
Summary: Based on what I think would be a great year on the street
1. Chapter 1

Michelle…

"Baby that was amazing" Michelle said rolling off of Steve. It was New Years Eve and Ryan was away out at a mate's house so she and Steve decided to have a quite one by themselves though it had lead to something more. They both lay catching their breath and coming down from the high they had just experienced together when Steve sat up and got out of bed.

"Where you going love" She asked annoyed at his sudden urge to get out of bed.

"To get that bottle of wine from the fridge so we can crack it open just before 2013"

"Like your thinking" She said sitting up with the covers just covering her chest though leaving a fair amount of cleavage to let Steve know that if he came back it might not just be the wine she was wanting. She watched him walk out and do his cute little bum shake with turned her on 100% and then walk away out of sight. Just as he disappeared she crashed back down into the comfy pillows and snuggled under the duvet waiting for the return of her latest love interest. 'God' she thought to herself, staring into space, her and Steve were serious about giving this another try which she was over the moon about. Secretly she had never stopped loving Steve and had always hoped that one day they would get back together and guess what they did. Just as her thoughts began to drift further into how happy she was about it, Steve walked back in with two bottles of wine a few glasses and a big bag of crisps.

"Two bottles because who knows how thirsty we might be and crisps because well don't know about you but I'm starving" He said jumping right in beside her and the, that he slept at instantly started warming up again sending a shiver down her spine.

"Good I was getting quite peckish anyway" She said reaching the TV remote and switching it on to try and get the official countdown and fireworks as Steve opened the bag of salt and vinegar crisps, the smell making her mouth water.

"You know what I hate"

"What's that love" She said taking a handful of crisps that had been shoved into her face

"There programmes are always the same"

"Well yeah what do you expect them to be like"

"I don't know just always in the same place, with the same presenters"

"Yeah suppose your right probably because everyone goes out party apart from saddo's like us who stay in 24/7"

"But if we'd have gone out we wouldn't have been able to do half the stuff we did tonight"

"Guess so and don't worry I loved it worth staying in with the crap show" She said adjusting her pillows so she could snuggle down into Steve. For a while they lay in almost complete silence while she made herself comfy cuddled into Steve against his soft smooth skin.

"Steve babe how would you feel about having children" She suddenly asked though regretting it immediately, she knew it was too soon to force this kinda of idea onto their relationship but still she just thought she had better ask in case he did, thinking it would be a good ideas to start trying sooner rather than later as she wasn't getting any younger.

"Yeah don't mind if you want some yeah we could have some if not I'd be fine" He said much to her relief.

"Nah not that bothered just see what happens if I end up pregnant I'll keep it if not I'm fine"

"Well I'll be back you up whatever choice you make"

"Hmm thanks, just the thought came appeared in my head if we wanted some it would probably be best to start trying soon"

"Are you sure that's what you want you don't desperately don't want any"

"Well it would be nice I guess to have a little kid but then it's like 9 months of torture and we've only been back together a few months and I don't even know if I'm ready for it yet only just thought of it now"

"Okay well how about we have this discussion again in a few months time and then if you feel you're ready too we could try and if you don't want any we'll just keep using protection"

"We use protection it always me who has to take the pill not you but yea we could talk about it again soon" She said cuddling further down into him relived to get that off her chest.

"Well 5 minutes to go babe" Steve said after a few moments of silence, she looked up to him and smiled but wasn't in the mood for much celebration as she was getting tired and all she really wanted to do was to snuggle down with the man she loved.

"Hey you ok" He asked stroking her cheek as she was suddenly bought back to life from her own world.

"Yeah yeah just tired"

"Well how about we wait till 12 and watch the fireworks with a quick drink and then we can settle down and go to sleep"  
"Yea sorry probably just spoilt your night now"

"No no its fine gets to 10 past 12 and its all finished, 2013 is ancient and people are already planning ahead to 2014"

"I don't think it's quite that soon" She said taking the refilled glass of wine from Steve and taking a gulp of it down her throat.

"So you got any new year's resolutions"

"Nah don't really do that only the obvious ones like lose weight and stuff but mainly enjoy life with you I guess"

"You know one of the most enjoyable ways to burn hundreds of calories is to have passionate sex"

"Oh well you better get going not nearly enough of that in my life and anyway aren't you meant to say love your not fat no need to lose weight"

"I'm sure I could find time to do that but for the idea your fat you're not I like it the way you are and please don't lose weight it would mean your bags of goodies getting smaller and the way they are just now is perfect"

"Oh what these goodies" She said kneeling up and bending right down into Steves face till her boobs covered it and she could feel his breath on her chest.

"Yes those goodies just perfect the way they are"

"Oh don't worry I never stick to them anyway dead serious the first week but it all goes pear shape by the second"

"Good anyway happy new year"

"Is that the time already" She said sliding down his body till her face was perfectly in line with his.

"Yep and some people like to celebrate by you know"

"Fine then" She said as she got rolled over back into the place she had lay only a wee while before.

"Don't you have something to say to me first"  
"Get in me" She said curling her legs around him as he started pounding into her hard and fast the way she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring Ring Ring Ring…

Michelle slowly woke up to the sound of the flat telephone echoing around the room, she turned around and tried to get up but her body was aching to much so immediately lay back down. She waited for the telephone to ring off but it wouldn't and with each ring making her already thumping headache worse it was becoming unbearable so ever so slowly she once again sat up, grabbed her silk robe off of the end of the bed and went to answer the phone.

"Hello" She said in possibly the most annoyed tone she could.

"Oh happy new year to miss moody" The person on the other end of the line said. Carla great she thought to herself as she wondered over to the couch rubbing at her temples frantically trying to ease any pain that was the result of last night's drink thought she sworn she had hardly drunk any.

"Sorry just got up"

"Its fine anyway I've got a client who is wondering if we would be able to go down and meet them tomorrow so we would have to go today"

"But it's like Sunday and New Year's Day"

"Yeah I know but business calls I suppose anyway I'll be round in half an hour"

"Half an hour"

"Eh yeah I've called about 200 times to tell you but no answer"

"Okay then"

"Right see you in a bit"

"Yep bye" She said hanging up and chucking the phone down onto the couch, she slowly stood again and wandered back into the bedroom to find Steve still snoring his head off so went to try wake him up but as soon as she got in the bed the warmth instantly of the duvet instantly put her back into a deep sleep.

Steve….

He suddenly woke to hear someone banging on the door; he looked down to Michelle who was cuddled into him still fully asleep so decided it would be best he went himself to see who it was, He sat up and reached for his dressing gown remembering he was still completely naked from last night and slowly walked over to the door to answer it and found Carla outside.

"Finally"

"What" He asked slightly confused at his girlfriends former sister-in-law

"Me and Michelle are going away"

"Since when she's still fast asleep"

"She better not be I called like half-an-hour ago"

"Well she is fast asleep" He said as much to his annoyance Carla barged right past him and into their bedroom.

Carla….

Hearing those words "She is fast asleep" gave Carla one of those moments when she had no idea what she was doing. She barged right past Steve ignoring his calls for her to come back and straight into their bedroom to find Michelle as he had said cuddled up in the duvet and fast asleep. She didn't understand why she was so tired as far as she knew both of them had just had a quite one like her and Peter

Michelle….

She was slowly woken up again though this time by the persistent shaking of her best friend.

"At last come on we need to go" She just lay there as the words echoed around her thumping headache.

"Chelle babe wake up" She focused on the blurred object in front of her eyes which seemed to be making a clicking sound but she wasn't too sure. For some reason this time she had woken up feeling ten times worse than she did earlier and the moaning of Carla didn't make it any better. She sat up to see if it would clear her head any but it just bought that taste to her mouth she was all too familiar with, the taste she got whenever she had, had a busy night drinking which really confused her because she had hardly any to drink only one or two glasses but then it also bought back a memory of morning sickness when she was pregnant with Ryan, she would always get this horrible acid like taste in her mouth and she would know to run to the bathroom.

"Chelle chelle…." She was suddenly bought from her thoughts by both Carla and Steve who were looking at her with worried expressions.

"Babe what wrong" Asked Steve who was knelt down on the floor beside her gently stroking her thigh.

"Nothing" She tried to say but managed to slur the whole one word.

"Don't be stupid you're as pale as a ghost" Carla said as she suddenly felt really light headed and dizzy but just as she thought she was going to faint she threw-up right over Steve.

Steve….

"You're pale as a ghost" Carla said as he watched his girlfriend wobble about a bit and then just as he was away to suggest that she stays here and doesn't go away she threw up all over him. He was expecting her to be sick or something but not this much there was tonnes.

"Wow okay babe come here let's take you through to the bathroom eh" He said picking her up.

Michelle….

Once she realised what she had done she burst into tears on the spot, she heard people trying to talk to her but just blanked them out as her head was still sore, she sat there for what seemed like through in fact was only a few seconds when she felts Steves arms slowly wrap around her as he carried her into the bathroom as she once again felt light headed and dizzy. She felt herself being placed on the ground but couldn't stand and just as she thought she was away to faint again.

Steve….

He carefully stood Michelle on the ground and went to clean himself up when he realised she had gone very pale again, he went to go ask what was going on again but instead just caught her in time as she fainted in his arms.

"Eh Carla come in here a moment" He said trying to steady him and Michelle.

"Yes love everything ok, wow what's happened.

Carla…..

She stood up off the bed and walked through to the bathroom after Steve asked her to come through.

"Yes love everything ok, wow what's happened" She stood shocked to see her best friend collapsed in her boyfriends arms.

"Oh god what's happened" She heard herself saying putting her hand to her mouth

"I don't know guessing she's fainted or something could you lift her legs up and I'll take her back through"

"Eh yeah sure" She said walking forward and lifting her best friend into Steves arms before accompanying them back through to the bedroom.

Michelle…..

She felt herself being placed down onto a warm comfy surface and a soft finger tip carefully moving lose hair out her face, she tried to flick her eyes open but was blinded by the bright light that entered her eyes.

"What happened" She asked sitting up her painful headache coming straight back to her.

"I don't know guess you fainted" she heard Steve saying as she sat trying to remember what happened when she heard voices around her but again just couldn't focus on them so she quietly mumbled a response when she noticed Steve had wondered away.

"Steve" She tried screaming though it came out more a deeper and quieter as she hoped as her throat was all dried up and slowly started crying as she realised he was nowhere to be seen not that she could see much as it was all still blurry.

"Hey babe its ok he's just gone to get changed he thinks he might need to go into work" Said the all too familiar voice of Carla, she sat there shivering not knowing what was happening so she decided the best thing to do was get out the flat, she immediately sprung up off the bed and ran to the front door to find that it had been locked back up so she tried unlocking it but couldn't when she felt a pair of comforting arms wraps around her as she broke down into tears suddenly scaring herself at what kind of state she was in.

_**Sorry I know it's taken me so long to update, but I think I'll take a break from my other story and continue on this one. Please review I've no idea if it's good as I've never really written in this kind of style before. Cheers Xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Carla….

She was sat on the sofa with Michelle leaning against her silently asleep, both her and Steve were becoming increasingly worried about Michelle, Steve had mentioned how she was getting badly sick in the mornings and she herself was noticing the sudden trips to the loo she was needing to take and not only that, there was the fact that some mornings she was barely able to keep her eyes open and her mood swings were becoming a nightmare. She was suddenly bought from her thoughts and curiosity by the sudden shacking of Michelle.

"Hey love what's wrong" She asked noticing she was dripping in sweat as she suddenly woke up panicking.

"Chelle what's wrong love" She asked again getting slightly worried for her best friends welfare.

"Eh I need to go to the loo" She said standing up and basically running through to the bathroom.

Michelle….

She got into the bathroom and locked the door, what no one thankfully knew was that for the past 3 months she had been missing her period, she had checked online to see what else it could be but nothing came up which meant it could only be one thing. She raided through the bathroom cabinet until she found the rectangle box with the kit in she kept for emergencies, she tore into it and took out the little white plastic test before squatting over the toilet in the most uncomfortable position know to man.

"Chelle love you okay, you've been in there a while now"

"Yeah sorry got distracted I'll just be a moment" She called back removing the test from beneath her and shoved it into the pocket of the trackies bottoms she had changed into earlier before flushing the loo and unlocking the door to find Carla sat on the sofa reading one of the many magazines scattered round the coffee.

"Okay love" Carla asked her as she sat down on the soft white leather couch.

"Yea and sorry about earlier"

"Forger it I'm sure Robert can do that meeting in his own" Carla said wrapping her arms around Michelle which she happily accepted as she leaned back into her sister-in-law and her warmth surrounded her now stone cold body.

"If you say so"

"Yeah I do, now what you wanting to eat and I'll go get it, your cupboards are awfully empty".

"Come on car you really think I'm going to eat"

"Well that thought did cross my mind but thought I'd better ask"

"And I'm going to leave that decision with you so go busy yourself" She said sitting up to let Carla get up.

"Right won't be any longer than 10 minutes" Carla said grabbing her jacket and walking out so michelle was left on her own, She took the test from her pocket and tapped it about in between her fingers and thumb thinking what it would mean for her and Steve and whether she actually wanted another child in her life and how she was going to tell Steve if it did turn out positive, which then took her back to the conversations of last night and started to panic as she was adamant that Steve was not wanting another child and he was just fine the way they were, and then as if on call she heard the faint clicking of Carlas heels walking up the stairs, so quickly looked at the test and burst into tears seeing the two thick blue lines on the tiny screen and realising how much her life had just changed in those 20 seconds.

"Just forgot me purse stupid cow" Carla said walking over to the table as Michelle curled up and turned away trying to hide the fact the she was crying even though she knew Carla would be able to see right through her and then she remember earlier when Steve had got her to take paracetamol and the pill, the pill, it took her a while to process what that meant, the uterus inside forming into a child was going to be put at risk, she ran straight into the bathroom shoving two fingers down her throat to try and bring back up whatever pill had been put down her a few hours back.

"Chelle what are you doing" She heard Carla ask as she felt an arms tugging her hand out her throat.

"The pill can't have it" She said shoving her hand back down her throat and throwing up again, she hated doing this but knew it was the only hope of protecting the tiny human growing inside her, she repeated this action a couple of more times until she felt there was nothing else to bring back up and broke down into tears as she felt Carlas protective arms wrap around her.

"Hey come on love what's wrong" She heard those words echo around her head as she leant further into her best friend. She was once again getting really confused and tired and just wanted to snuggle up with Steve and sleep but like that was going to happen.

"Look how's about we go through to somewhere a bit comfier and you can tell me what's going on yeah" Carla said pulling her though to the living room.

"When's Steve back" She asked considering whether to mention the pregnancy or not

"A couple of hours yet, so plenty time to say what's wrong" She heard Carla saying but all she could focus on was the new weird sensation occurring in her stomach, she must have made it obvious as well because the next thing she new Carla was asking her what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out though never meant to.

"Well are you sure I mean that's one big thing to come out with"

"Yeah well unless tests lie"

"Oh babe why didn't you say anything"

"I just did it today but that's not it, Steve doesn't want kids" She felt herself welling up with tears as she looked up at Carla

Ryan….

He had spent a great night with Katy as they were now properly together, even though they had, had a lot to drink he was pretty sure he was over the worst of it so decided to head home, not that his mum and Steve would be able to moan at him too much I mean when had his mum stayed sober on new year's eve in fact he imagined they got up to stuff that he just doesn't want to think about.

"Alright" He said as he walked into the flat but much to his surprise it wasn't his mum with Steve it was his auntie Carla she was with and by no means did she look in a good state, her face was stained with the odd bit of eye makeup smudged down her face from crying and she was as white as a sheep.

"Hey mum what's up" He asked walking over to her, even though he was almost 22 he still cared for his mum millions and would do anything to protect her especially after the little dip in their relationship with him taking drugs.

"Me yea I'm fine babe, how was your night"

"Fine so yeah I'll leave you guys and go chill" He said walking away into his room and shutting the door.

Michelle….

As soon as Ryan was in his room she looked up to Carla who immediately embraced her in a hug, telling her over and over again everything would be okay as she continued to cry into her. She had no idea what to do whether to tell anyone else or keep it a secret but thinking about it only made her head hurt more so decided the best thing to do was just to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle…..

She looked up at the clock it was still only half three and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep but she was stuck in the office with rob who had been nipping at her all day. She was now around 5 months pregnant and unfortunately for her, was starting to show a bit.

"Chelle come see this a minute" Called rob from the other side of the office so she slowly stood up rubbing at her head trying to ease the dizziness that came with standing up.

"Uh-huh" She said slowly walking over though stopped halfway as she felt the acid in her stomach rising, Rob had clearly noticed this as within a few minutes she was bent over the bin throwing up. Once she thought she had bought up as much that wanted to she leant into rob who happily accepted her and burst into tears.

Steve….

He walked downstairs into underworld, he thought it would be a nice idea to go check on Michelle and maybe get the chance to take her home slightly earlier so they could spend sometime together.

"Take it you're here to check on your Mrs" Shouted Beth from one of the machines.

"Eh yeah why"

"This day just gets better and better"

"Why is she not here or something"

"Oh she's here all right, snuggling up with Mr Donovan gonna have to watch her they two are getting awful close" She said indicating to the window where Rob and Michelle were sat in each others arms.

"Im sure that's not it Beth, she's not been feeling too well all day you see" Hayley said trying to lighten the situation.

"Thank you Hayley glad to see someone understands" He said storming into the office to find his girlfriend asleep on Rob.

"Is eh she okay" He asked bending down to try and wake her up.

"Not really been sick most of the day and then was in tears for the past half an hour" He said as she started to wake up.

Michelle…

She got into the flat with Steve just in time to get to the bathroom and be sick once more. After bringing everything up until there was nothing left in her stomach. She walked through to the living room shivering with every step she took until she felts Steves arms wrap around her body instantly warming it up.

"What's wrong baby" He asked sitting them down on the sofa

"Nothing" She said though she knew he wouldn't believe her as she felt tears starting to slide down her face.

"Come on babe you know I'm not believing that"

"But you're going to hate me if I say"

"Look come on I'll never hate you" He said pulling her closer.

"No doesn't matter" She said standing up, trying to walk into the bedroom but felt his hand tugging her back down.

"Come on chelle of course it matters"

"No it doesn't I just want to go to sleep" She said curling up in tears as she felt a warm blanket being placed around her.

"You get some sleep babe and then I'll make tea later" He said as he moved her so she was lay in-between his legs. Although she was still basically in tears she soon enough fell asleep but then soon enough found herself tossing and turning as she couldn't wake up from the dream she was having. She slept for what seemed like ages though was probably only an hour until she woke up dripping with sweat and crying quietly for Steve the only person she felt she needed most right now.

"Hey baby what's wrong" She heard him ask as a gentle arm wrapped around her.

"Everything" She said burying her face into his shirt.

"Come on it can't be that bad"

"It is it's changed everything"

"What is it love"

"Nothing"

"Is it something I've done"

"No well yeah, both of us"

"Okay well how about I go get us a take away and we could try talk about this" He asked stroking her hair as she broke down into more tears, she hated the way he was being so nice and understanding but she was hiding this massive secret from him that he had no idea about and that when it came it would change their lives for good.

"I can't baby"

"You just wanting to stay here"

"I don't know" She said clinging onto him more, she hated how she was feeling no way did she feel like this with Ryan, though maybe that was because she was basically in bed those whole 9 months and dean would get her anything she wanted whenever.

"Come on we'll just lie here and try get you feeling better for tomorrow" He said wrapping the blanket around her once again as she felt her eyes getting heavier. He was right she really did need to get better for tomorrow it was Steves big awards for his business and they were both expected to attend.

_So sorry it's taking me so long to update just been really busy, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Please review Xxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

She was sat in auditorium where the awards where to take place, Steve and her were both her with Eileen and Lloyd for the local self run business awards. She was feeling slightly better today but not totally and still felt incredibly tired but knew she would have to come.

"Right here we go" She heard Steve say giving her whole body a little squeeze with the arm she he had wrapped around her, she looked up to him and gave a quick smile as she saw his expression change from one of happiness to concern.

"What's wrong babe" He asked cupping her cheek with his spare hand.

"Nothing why"

"Love your as white as a sheep" Hearing that made her wonder how much longer she would be able to hide this from him but more importantly how much longer she could do this alone as she knew all too well what a journey it was and how much support was needed.

"Nothing"

"Chelle babe whatever it is it's not going to go away, I promise whatever it is I'll help you as much as I can" And that was it those words changed her mind for good

"Look how about we go down to the bar and we can have a proper chat" He asked wiping the odd tear falling from her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Sorry" She said as they walked down and out the auditorium.

"Its fine babe I would much rather make sure your ok than stay in their knowing you're not" He said playing with the ends of her hair as they walked into the main entrance.

"I need to go get some air" She said hurrying out the building and into outside air as she felt herself getting to hot and dizzy.

"Babe what's wrong" She heard the all too familiar voice of Steve ask.

"I'm pregnant I've been flaming carrying a baby round for 5 months and haven't even told you" She said as she felt his arms around her tightly and then she knew everything would be okay.

"That babe is the best news anyone has ever told me" He said planting light kisses on her head as she totally relaxed in his arms.

"You mean that, you don't mind I didn't tell you or anything"

"No it's fine as long as you know that I'm always here for you"

"Yeah I promise to tell you every little thing in my life from now on" She said lightly shivering as Steve took off his blazer and draped it round her bare shoulders.

"Right now I think we should both go up to the room and chill out for a bit and if we feel up to it we can go down and join the others later and you could get changed if you want that dress can't be too comfy when your 5 months pregnant" He was right she was not at all comfy as she was wearing a tight fitted mini black dress with 6 inch heels.

"No but nothing ever is now it's all so tight and small"

"I think love that's what happens when you're pregnant" He said as they got into the lift, she suddenly felt really tired and dizzy as she leant against the wall of the lift, she tried closing her eyes for a while to see if it eased the dizziness but it just made it worse so when she felt Steves arms wrap tightly around her she let a tear or two of happiness fall as she knew that whatever happened now she would probably always have Steve who out of all her past husbands and boyfriends is the most stable, loving and caring guy she's dated.

"Here we go" Steve said as she was bought from her thoughts by the bell in the lift indicating they had arrived.

"Huh-what-yeah" She said still coming round to her senses

"You okay love" Steve asked gently placing his spare arm around her waist while the other one unlocked the door

"Yea just tired why"

"I don't like you being so quiet" He said picking her up and walked them over to the bed as she twiddled her finger round the top of his shirt.

"I can think of plenty of ways to get me screaming loudly"

"I thought you were meant to be tired"

"But baby think of the bonus you would have a nice time, so would I and then you wouldn't need to worry about me not sleeping okay"

"Well I suppose we could play around with each other for a bit but nothing too far"

"I like you're thinking babe" She said shifting her weight more evenly on him as she felt his arms wrap around her back and started to slowly undo the long gold zip that ran up her back as she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt before running her finger up and down the stripe of bare chest showing as she felt Steve slipping the black strapless dress off her.

"So Stevey our little bump" She said placing one of his hands on her swollen stomach so he to could feel the little kicks emitting from her stomach.

"Our little kiddo hey"

"Yep and nothings gonna take that away from us"

"You bet, it's going to be the most loved kid in the world" He said gently rolling them over so they were both lying facing each other.

"Oh it will be, but back to right now, I still seem to be clothed" She said dragging the bottom of her heel up and down his leg.

"So you do beautiful but then so do I"

"Well that babe can be easily sorted" She said throwing off his shirt before working at unbuckling his belt and getting his trousers off, as he removed her heels and tights so they were both in just their underwear.

"Has anyone told you how stunning you are" He asked moving his hand up and down her thigh sending shivers down her back.

"Well if you play your cards right you will get to see plenty more" She said lying down so her head was rested on the pillows.

"Let's hope I do then"

"I hoped by now you would know how to"

"Is it by any chance this" He asked lying down beside her, before kissing her passionately on the lips as their hands explored each other's bodies.

"That exactly" She said as he continued to kiss down her body till he reached her breasts, and then immediately grasped both of them as she heard a small moan of pleasure escape her lips and then without any warning lifted his head and bit down hard on one of her nipples while fingering the other almost causing her to orgasm there and then.

"Please Steve" She had no idea what she was begging for but he seemed to know as he got as spare hand and started stroking it up and down her wet thongs and then almost as a straight forward reaction she started grinding her hips against him encouraging him to enter with two or three fingers but Steve knew what he was doing and he still wanted to be careful in case he ended up hurting the baby in its delicate womb.

"Baby please" She moaned bringing down her hand to pleasure herself, she couldn't just leave this it needed to be finished, but just as she was away to enter herself, Steve pulled her hand away and instead entered her hot wet core with his tongue and started poking it in and out while with his thumbs started massaging her bud while she screamed out once again in pleasure. As much as Steve enjoyed putting her through this pleasure he knew there would only be one way to finish her off, so he withdrew his tongue and watched as she whimpered at the sudden withdrawal.

"Don't worry babe not for long" He said as he thrusted two fingers into her and watched as her whole body react to the pleasure she was receiving below from him. For Michelle the intensity of it all made her feel on completely new level, Steve sure was giving her something to remember tonight. Just as she thought she couldn't take anything more Steve suddenly latched onto her sensitive little bud and started biting and sucking on it as she screamed out in total ecstasy.

"Don't you dare stop babe" She said in-between gasps for air as she came all over the hotel bed sheets.

"So did I play my cards right" He asked crawling back up to the pillows as he watched his lover nod and slowly fall asleep in his arms.

_Sorry its taken a while to update just been away and stuff. Hope you're enjoying it so far please review even if your not. Xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle sat back in the soft cotton seats of Steves recently purchased car as he started the engine to drive back home. She was still tired from last night as they had both gone back down to the pub to met Eileen and Lloyd but hadn't got back upstairs till about midnight and today was going to be an even longer day than yesterday, to start with she was going to meet up with Carla and Maria so Carla could look for bridesmaids dresses as her and Peter were recently engaged and Carla being Carla wanted to get everything done quickly and perfectly, but she would only have a couple of hours as at 1.00 she was meant to go for a scan which she still had to tell Steve about and then after all that, her and Steve had Amy's 9th birthday tea to attend.

"So just here" Steve asked pulling into a parking space. She needed to get dropped off into the centre of town so she could meet up with Maria and Carla.

"Yep thanks love" She said getting all her stuff together.

"Want me to come wait with you"

"Yea sure" She said getting out the car as Steve came out and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe are eh you doing anything like after lunch"

"Nope why" He asked sitting them down on a nearby wall.

"I've to go get checked up and stuff at the hospital"

"What time's that at"

"One but they like you being 10,20 minutes early"

"Well if you're here for like half 12 I'll take you" He said wrapping his arms around her protectively as she buried her head into him.

"Are you ok love, you're not looking to well" She heard him ask, as he gently stroked up and down her cheek as she felt a single tear fall from her eye and quickly wiped it away before he could possibly notice.

"Babe what's wrong" He asked obviously having noticed, she wanted to tell him just didn't feel like talking and being fussed over. She was feeling awful to do, she felt so tired and sick which was beginning to worry her as she knew she wasn't meant to be getting morning sickness this late on.

"Chelle love, if you're not feeling well I can just take you home it's not a problem"

"I don't know" She mumbled into his neck

"What you don't know how you're feeling or whether you want to go home or not" He asked stroking her arm.

"I don't know Steve I don't flamin know" She said standing up off him.

"Chelle I just want to know what's wrong so I can try and help you"

"For god's sake I don't know, I'm pregnant and fucking exhausted" She nearly shouted , she had felt this sudden burst of anger so just put it down to hormones and decided the best thing to do right now was walk far away though she knew she was in no fit state to go anywhere alone and then just as she thought Steve had totally given up on her, she felt his hand pull her back down onto him where she immediately burst into tears.

"Hey come on babe everything's going to be fine" He said gently stroking her hair as Carla came over with Maria running behind her.

"Right we all ready to go then love" Carla said crouching down to see why her sister-in-law was completely buried in her boyfriend, not giving her the slightest bit of attention.

"Eh I don't think she's feeling too well today" Steve said trying to hide the fact from Carla and Maria that his girlfriend was in floods of tears.

"Why is she okay" Carla asked, suddenly feeling more worried for her as she still didn't know Steve was aware of the pregnancy.

"Just tired and feels a bit sick but she'll be fine when she's had a bit of sleep I think" He said desperately trying to get rid of them as he could feel the tears sinking through his shirt.

"Okay well I'll maybe see you both later on tonight" Carla said giving her best friend a quick peck on her glossy black hair before walking away with Maria trailing behind her.

"Right there we go love, we can just go home now and then if you're feeling better later I'll take you up to the hospital" He said as she clung on tighter to him, so he just gently carried her into the car.

"Steve just go to the hospital now" She said as he started driving away.

"Are you sure you'll get seen"

"Ye said she's free all day"

"Okay if that's what you want" He said flicking the indicator down as she sat back and relaxed in the comfy car seat. They still had a good ten minutes to go and she really wasn't feeling bothered to do anything but cuddle up with Steve in bed, but she knew she needed to go get her and the baby checked out.

"Chelle babe that's us here now" She heard Steve saying to her as he gently stroked up and down her arm, she gave a quite mumble as a reply, as she felt that was all she had the energy to do.

"Babe do you still want to go it's fine if you don't" He asked again still without the slightest bit annoyance and then just as she was away to give in and just tell him to go back to sleep the little baby inside her started giving off little kicks and then she knew there was no chance of getting to sleep.

"No no I'll be fine" She said stretching out and looking up to see Steves worried face examining her closely.

"Love you sure you okay" He asked putting his hand to her forehead.

"No I feel crap if you want the truth"

"And I there anyway I could get you to go home and rest"

"Nope not since this one's started kicking"

"Okay but we're going straight home after this"

"Yes sir" She sarcastically said getting out the car.

"Sir am I now" Steve said a few moments later once he'd locked the car and caught up with her

"Ohh yes you'll always be my sir" She said moving his arm so she could comfily lean into him

"Good to know where I stand" He said giving her bum a quick cheeky squeeze. They walked up to the maternity unit, constantly flirting with each other, the kind that gave Michelle the extra boost she needed especially when she wasn't feeling too great.

"How can I help" Asked the women at the reception as they walked hand in hand up to it.

"Eh I've got an appointment at 1.00 but I was wondering if there any earlier"

"Michelle Connor"

"Yep"

"Well Trisha's available now"

"Eh yeah that's great"

"Okay well if yous just take a seat I'll call her over" Said the receptionist smiling while pointing to the waiting area.

"So it's for you to get checked up and the baby" Steve asked as she sat down on him

"Well it's to make sure the babies okay in me and im coping with it ok and then they transfer me to see Doctor Carter sometime today to get properly checked over there"

"Uch that means we need to see Gail"

"Oh you are a moan, all you need to do is sit and watched me getting pocked and prod"

"And look at her face, looks more like ET everyday"

"Well I'm sure you'll live, cover your eyes"

"Or I could just look at you"

"And why would you do that"

"Because babe looking at Gail gives anyone sore eyes but I don't need to worry about that with you, the only problem would be keeping my hands off you"

"Well don't then, keep them on me and don't let go of me"

"I will then, but I think we're gonna need to go"

"God I was just getting comfy as well" She said standing up off Steve, starting to feel tired again.

"Well how about after we've done all this we go home and snuggle down and you can have a sleep if you want too before Amy's"

"God do I look that tired"

"Just a wee bit" He said gently squeezing her waist where his arm was wrapped around, as they walked over to the waiting midwife and followed her into one of the rooms.

"If you just want to take a seat on the bed, we can get started by having a look at the baby" The midwife, Trisha said, as they both walked into the room. Michelle slowly sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling worried and scared that something was wrong with the unborn child and just wanted to go home to sleep. Steve obviously sensed this as he took over from unzipping her jacket, one completely easy task she had failed to do.

"Ok so if you just want to lie back we'll get started" Trisha said spinning round to face them on her swivel chair after preparing the ultrasound camera.

"You'll be fine babe" Steve said taking her hand almost sensing the nervous state she was in as the midwife lifted her long baggy jumper a little to reveal her ever growing bump , and squirt some gel on it.

"So how you been feeling lately" She asked moving the camera round her bump scanning the little child.

"Really tired and still a bit sick"

"Have you been getting much rest"

"I don't know have I" She asked looking up at Steve who was engrossed in the little blurred image on the screen.

"Eh what yeah, you've been sleeping more and longer than usual"

"Okay well what seems to have happened is the baby has moved further down than it should be, which is putting greater strain on you, now this also increases the chances of it being premature but by resting more and by that I mean cutting work down to 1 or 2 days a week you would be doing the most you can to help it" She said doing a final scan as Michelle burst into tears, grabbing Steves arm.

"Eh how premature are we talking" Steve asked while trying to calm his girl friend down.

"Could be tomorrow, next month whenever but what would be recommended and I could give it to you now is an injection to which will basically try and make it more comfortable, for when it's kicking really because carrying this baby, its making you more tired, so if we can try do stuff to make you more comfortable you should be able to sleep easier and the baby will have a happier time inside you" She said clearing up the ultrasound. Michelle just couldn't process all this information, she just kept crying into Steve's arm which she had a tight hold onto, hoping he could make the decisions for her even though she hated the thought of having needles poked into her.

"Do you want that babe" He asked gently stroking up and down her back, one of the many ways he slowly manages to calm her down.

"I don't know, just want to sleep"

"Well if I can quickly do this, I'll let you go home" Trisha said preparing the syringe as Steve agreed for her to have it.

"Okay, it may sting a while afterwards, but other than that you should feel more sleepy but more comfortable and relaxed too" She said pulling down her leggings a bit to inject the fluid into her pelvis.

"There you go all done babe" Steve said squeezing her hand as she felt her leg start to numb up

"Right so that's you done here, but you will need to go see your GP as soon as possible, to make sure there nothing else wrong with you personally"

"Okay thanks" Steve said helping his girlfriend off the bed.

"And remember only work once or twice a week" Trisha said giving them a smile as the both walked out.

"Can you walk on that leg" Steve asked noticing the difficulty she was having walking on the leg where she had been injected.

"No it's kinda numb" She said leaning further into Steve for support as they walked outside towards the car.

"Steve" She said suddenly as she felt herself starting to well up at what she was suddenly thinking.

"You're always going to be here" She said feeling tears fall down her face again at the thought of what life would be like without Steve again, though she couldn't imagine it now, this man had seen her in every possible state and if he was to leave her again, she knows she just wouldn't be able to cope.

"Hey look I've made stupid mistakes in the past, but I promise you whatever happens I won't ever leave you" He said catching his sobbing girlfriend in his arms and just put this upset and confusion down to hormones and tiredness but what he failed to realise that it was something more serious and even after 14 years she still hadn't managed to fully move on from the tragic event that chaned both her, and her sons life for good.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm what's that smell" She asked as they entered the Barlow's house for Amy's birthday dinner

"What smell love"

"The one that reeks"

"I think you're smelling stuff dear"

"Probably, just another glorious factor of pregnant life I guess"

"Well whatever it is, you won't have to put up with it too long, because we're not staying all night"

"But it's your daughter's birthday"

"Yes I know and she probably won't even notice me here, so we'll stay for a little while but then we're going"

"Oh hello there" Deidre said coming through from the kitchen with two big pots in her hand

"Just come take a seat, and I'll get the others down"

"Smells nice, what is it" Steve said as they both got a seat next to each other.

"Amy's favourite, Macaroni cheese" She said smiling before walking away as Michelle nearly puked on the spot.

"Can't eat it" He asked watching his girlfriend repeatedly gagging, but when she didn't answer he looked closer and realised she physically needed to be sick.

"Come on let's get you outta here" He said carefully picking her up and calling out to Deidre and the others they needed to pop out for a moment and as soon as they got out the garden into an alleyway she immediately started throwing up, the all too familiar acidy taste burning the back of her throat.

"Oh ello there" Carla said coming up behind them

"Oh hey" Steve said continuingly trying to comfort Michelle while she threw up what felt like to her almost all her insides.

"Well we'll eh leave you guys to it" Peter said pushing Carla away to try and give her former sister-in-law and boyfriend a bit of space which they clearly needed.

"No Carla wait" Michelle cried running up after her, but a rush of dizziness passed over her causing her legs to buckle and smashed her head into the garden wall before falling back into Steve.

"Agghh you fucking bastard" She said standing back up from Steves tightly gripped arms.

"Right we're going home before you do anymore damage to yourself"

"No Steve I'm fine just a little bump nothing much now come on we're going to your daughter's birthday dinner"

"Not if you're not feeling well we're going straight home"

"But I'm feeling fine"

"No you're not, you've just been sick like 5 times and then you fell straight into a wall that's not fine"

"Okay well maybe I'm not feeling 100% Steve but I can't remember the last time I was, now we're going whether you like it or not and if I feel or look worse then we can go home"

"Okay okay that's fine"

"Good that's sorted now let's get back in"

"Wait come here a moment" He said tugging her arm back, before wrapping both his arms tightly around her.

"You don't know how much I wanted you to do that babe" She said gently nuzzling her nose around his neck

"Well you'll like my next idea even more then" He said swiftly picking her up off the ground while smothering her exposed chest in kisses.

"God Steve" She moaned into his neck getting enjoying the little moment of pleasure he was inflicting on her.

"Someone is a little sensitive tonight"

"Maybe it's just the affect you have on me" She mumbled into him feeling slightly more tired but wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Ahh there you two are come on we're all waiting" Deidre said opening the gate of her back garden.

"We were just wondering actually would there be any chance that we could have something different Chelle's a bit funny with cheese"

"Yeah I guess I could heat you some more of Kens pie up, he doesn't like cheese much either"

"Aww no no no it's fine I'll just have something later" She said giving Steve such a glare so much so he felt it burning through him, so decided to play nasty back and started sucking gently on the pulse point on her neck, the place that always made her so weak, she would become putty in his hands.

"Are you sure it's not that much fuss seriously"

"Eh n-n-o-o it's e-hh finee" She managed to stammer out

"Are you okay, you seem a bit well off tonight"

"Yeah just waiting for Steve to get a move on inside"

"What is he up too"

"Sitting kissing me honestly it's really cute babe, but now's not the time or place"

"Right well get a move on everyone else is waiting"

"Yep we're just coming" Steve called after her, carrying a now very wound up Michelle back into the house.

"You are a flamin chancer you know that"

"Yep but you still love me"

"So what you going to do to apologise" She asked tightening the grip on her legs around his waist.

"I will do whatever you want me to do my love"

"Just hold me"

"You're getting tired aren't you" He said as he sat them both down on separate seats but made sure that she was always cuddled into him and watched as she slowly nodded her head.

"Right so Michelle doesn't want anything" Deidre asked serving the plates

"No I don't think so" He said gently kissing through her hair as he watched Deidre sloop a spoonful of macaroni on his plate. For Michelle this was pure torture, she was hating the smell and look of the food and just made her feel more sick than she already was and on top of all this, her little baby was still giving off painful kicks despite whatever the nurse had given her earlier, which was not working it had just made her leg feel dull and heavy. The only good thing that had come out of tonight for her was the intimacy between her and Steve, which today especially had just given her the extra happiness that she desperately needed in her life, particularly over the course of the next few days.

"Michelle whatever is the matter with you today" Tracy asked sarcastically obviously trying to provoke a reaction.

"Eh nothing" She said trying to keep her calm, when thankfully Carla butted in and changed the subject to her little brother who had somehow managed to disappear for the night, so she made herself comfy beside Steve again and started picking away at the chips on the side of his plate.

"Eh I'll have you know those are my chips" He said muzzling his nose in her hair.

"Bubbas hungry" She replied in a quite whisper so no one could hear her.

"Well I guess that's acceptable enough"

"Good because it's a right kicker when it's hungry"

"And that stuff not helping"

"Nope just given me a dead leg"

"Don't worry I'll get you too bed soon enough"

"Good"

"Dad come see my stuff with me" Amy said tugging at Steves arm.

"Its fine you go" Michelle said sitting up off him only to feel the thinner, bonier arms of Carla wrap around her.

"Hey babe how you doing" She asked as Michelle shifted her position so she was in exactly the same place she was with Steve a few seconds ago.

"Been better I guess"

"Well how about we go take a seat on the sofa and you can tell me what the problem is" Carla said pulling her best friend up and over to the sofa as Deidre tidied up the plates.

"I went to the hospital to get bumpy checked up"

"And what did they say"

"That I eh need to work less"

"Ah so that's why Doctor Carter came up to me with a important letter"

"Yep probably"

"Well take as much time as you need off"

"Don't let Steve hear you say that"

"Don't let Steve hear what" He asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"That she can take as much time as she needs off work, anyway I must pop to the loo" Carla said cheekily smiling while Michelle glared back at her.

"Oh yes because im known for chaining women to the bed"

"As long as you're there I couldn't care less to be honest" She said as he popped round onto the sofa replacing Carla.

"Don't worry not that cruel, I'll just do whatever you want me too"

"Stay and cuddle me, make sure Ryan doesn't get into trouble and make sure there's always enough food in the house" She said planting her head on his knees, where she felt him gently kiss her cheeks.

"You tired baby" He asked after a few moments of them both sitting in silence listening to everyone else's conversations in the room.

"Yeah well I wouldn't put up a fight if you took me home"

"Good we're going"

"You can pull me up then, too tired to try standing up on my own"

"I can do more than that, I'll just carry you back"

"Yeah sure whatever, just mind and put me to bed too"

"Don't worry I'm sure I won't forget that" He said picking her up and arranged her so she was in a comfy enough position to be carried home.

"Michelle surely you can walk home on your own to legs" Tracy said noticing how she was being discreetly carried out the room by Steve.

"Tracy just leave it" Steve said turning back round, almost pleading with Tracy to leave his tired lover alone so she could get home in peace.

"No Steve I will not be spoken to like that, I asked a perfectly reasonable question so I would expect a reasonable answer" She said standing up, making a bigger scene out of it than needed.

"Because Tracy she is half asleep and I'm not waking her up to then make her walk home when I could just quickly carry her back"

"Well you could at least say goodbye to your daughter upstairs then"

"I have and anyway she's coming round tomorrow"

"Right well she'll be round 8.00 sharp and yes Steve that does mean you're both to be up and changed, not half naked like the last time I bought her round"

"Yes I will, Chelle's only getting up if she feeling okay, now is the interrogation finished"

"Yes sorry Steve you can go now" Deidre said coming out the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"Right ok well thanks for having us and we'll see Amy nice and early tomorrow"

"Good" Tracy said pushing them out the door causing little whimpers of pain from Michelle as she got pushed right into Steve squashing her bump.

"Oh Michelle do us a favour and shut-up"

"Oi" Carla said coming out with Peter

"Not you as well"

"Yes me as well and if you want a job to come back to on Monday I would watch very carefully what you say" She said barging past Tracy with Peters arm linked trough her own.

"Goodnight Tracy" Steve said sarcastically walking away with Michelle tucked up in his arms, leaving Tracy standing speechless at her front door. He got upstairs to the flat to hear the muffled voices of Ryan and Katy inside.

"Are you sure you're mum and Steve are okay with this" He heard Katy asking as he opened the door quietly.

"Yeah they'll be fine trust me"

"Eh we'll be fine about what" He asked shutting the door, slightly too loudly which resulted in him almost dropping Michelle as she jamp out her skin.

"That Katy and Joseph are staying with us for a bit"

"And what did your mum say"

"Not asked her yet"

"Well I think it would be a good start to ask her"

"Mum"

"Not now you dope when she's awake"

"Don't say I didn't try then"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" He said walking Michelle into the bedroom as he could feel her slowly getting colder and colder in the loose black t-shirt she had on. He got her into the bedroom and quickly changed her into a spare pair of pyjamas she had lying around and tucked her into bed making sure she was as comfy as possible before walking out and back into the living room with Ryan, Katy and Joseph.

"He can stay tonight but he'll have to be quite and then you can see what your mum says in the morning"

"Thanks mate and is mum pregnant"

"Ryan" Katy said shocked at how he could speak to his mum like that.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow" He said reaching up into the cupboard and getting Michelle's hot water bottle out to fill with boiling hot water from the kettle.

"So she is"

"Never said she was, now you two be quite, she needs to sleep" He said walking back in, to find Michelle tossing and turning frantically in the sheets.

"Hey baby what's wrong" He asked crouching down beside her side of the bed when he noticed the tears falling down her face.

"It won't stop kicking" She said suddenly waking up with the sense that Steve was beside her.

"Look come on we'll go get you some food, see if that stops it" He said carefully picking her up and instantly felt her tense up with the colder air so wrapped her warm fluffy gown around her.

"What is there" She asked leaning her head on Steve's shoulder when she spotted Ryan and Katy snuggled on the sofa cooing over baby Joseph.

"Ryan" She almost yelled, jumping out of Steves arms, when her brain slowly processed what must be happening.

"Yes mum"

"What the flamin hell is going on"

"Katy and Joseph need to stay with us for a bit"

"What happened to asking first and where, there is hardly any room in this tiny flat with 3 of us never mind 5, 6, 7, and what you're going to want to be getting up at 7 every morning when Joseph wakes up, and there's the little fact that you're not going to be able to go out drinking every night, cause there's no way you're dumping me with another kid every night"

"Mum there would never be more than 6 people in here anyway"

"Ryan I am flamin pregnant"

"Are you"

"For god shake it doesn't take a genius to work that one out"

"Aww well done"

"You know what I'm going to bed, we'll talk about this later" She said storming back into the bedroom with Steve just behind her.

"Come on babe, sure you don't want to talk about this tonight" Steve said pulling her arm to try and get her to stop.

"No I'm sure, I'm just going to bed end of"

"Okay well I'll make sure you get to sleep alright and then go for a shower and stuff and then come back to bed with you"

"There's no need too"

"Yes but I want to so chop chop" He said slowly pushing her onto the bed and tucking her nice and carefully in again while she slowly fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Michelle woke suddenly to a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"Ryan" She heard Steve yell from the kitchen and looked over to see his side of the bed empty which she thought was slightly weird considering he usually lay and played with her hair while she woke up, so she got up out of bed and shoved one of Liam's old hoodies over her slightly exposed stomach and walked through to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey babe, you're up early" Steve said giving off a cheesy grin obviously trying to hide the mess him and Ryan had made earlier.

"Steve what are you hiding babe"

"Nothing" He said innocently trying to walk her over to the sofa

"Steve babe I know you to well you're hiding something"

"Ryan" He called as he sat them down on the sofa

"Here you go mum" He said bringing over a plate of freshly warmed croissants and jam.

"Thanks what's all this in aid off" She asked accepting the plate of food

"Because baby we love you more than anything in the world" He said planting a kiss on her lips which she happily responded to by sliding her tongue through his slightly parted lips and softly exploring his mouth.

"Uchh mum please stop making out on the sofa like that, its disgusting" Ryan said standing up off the sofa opposite them.

"Yeah sorry babe" Michelle said reluctantly parting herself from Steve's lips

"Mum I have seen you do much more than that"

"Well okay maybe you have, but are you okay with me and Steve and the baby" She asked taking a bite of one of the croissants

"So you get pregnant and then ask me if I'm okay with it" He laughed hovering in front of his bedroom door.

"Well it's not like it was planned was it, I mean we didn't have a big chart stuck to the kitchen wall with the best days to conceive on it"

"Mum when have any of your pregnancies been planned and if you had a big chart stuck up with all that information I would have taken it down"

"All my pregnancies I've only been pregnant twice"

"Whatever guys I'm gonna go back to bed" He said walking into his bedroom, making sure to close the door afterwards

"Suppose I better go get ready for Amy coming" Steve said circling his hand around her back

"Do you have to only got up to see you"

"Well I'll go get changed and then come straight back here"

"If I was to say I wasn't feeling well would you stay"

"Depends on the extent of your illness"

"Like 100% terrible"

"Well if it was that bad I would take you back to bed"

"Go ahead but make sure there's a big bucket next to it"

"I don't like having to leave you when you're feeling sick, in fact I hate it to know that you're not feeling well and I can do nothing much to help you"

"But babe you're great, I mean how many times have I lay in that bed unwell and you've just sat with me so don't beat yourself up over having to leave me once"

"Yea but what happens if something bad happens"

"Steve It won't I'll be fine once im in bed honestly"

"I still don't want to leave you though" He said picking her up, to walk through to the bedroom

"Well look put me down" She said as they got into the bedroom, so he placed her on the bed gently.

"Oh god maybe not" She said sitting up suddenly feeling the rush of sick slide up her throat and spewed half in the bucket Steve had instantly grabbed from the floor and half on his arm.

"Hey what's wrong babe" He asked noticing the faint tears falling down her cheeks she was desperately trying to hide.

"I hate this, I hate being sick, I hate not being able to do anything, eat anything without there being some consequence, I hate being tired all the time, not being able to have a social life, not being able to work instead I lie here like a massive whale chocking up my guts every 5 minutes, I hate not being able to do anything for myself instead I have to get you to do it, in fact I hate being pregnant and I'm never doing it again, unless it's too late to do anything about"

"Come on love you don't mean that, just think at the end we're going to have a beautiful baby and it will be beautiful it's got you as a mum and as for the bits about not being able to do anything I do understand what you're saying and yeah it probably does suck a bit but you've got a tiny little human growing inside you and if anyone is too sit and judge you for wanting to stay around the house rather than go boozing, they need to have a think about what kind of position you're in"

"I don't know I will have another one if you want, but I hate it, Ryan wasn't even this bad and I was twice the size by this time"

"Let's just get this one out safely and then we can discuss if we want more or not, but right now I think it's a good idea you try get some sleep before Tracy gets here, unless you want to see her scary side"

"I've seen it on more than one occasion and well it's not the prettiest sight I've seen"

"That's because you are, now let's try get some sleep, I'll sit with you so I know you get down okay but then I'll have to get the place ready for Amy, but I'll come check on you every so often" He said tucking her into the duvet before softening up the pillows

"One condition"

"What's that gorgeous"

"That you go fill up this hot water bottle so it's nice and toasty"

"Sure anything else" He asked gazing into her amazing brown eyes.

"What" She laughed gazing back into his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful person I know"

"Aww thanks babe, now do you mind go doing the bottle its freezing in here"

"Eh yeah sorry anything else you're needing"

"Well I would always have you but I don't think it's on the cards today"

"Oh you dirty woman" He said cheekily walking out the bedroom to go fill up her bottle. She adjusted the pillows, so they were slightly more comfy and tried to doze off but she couldn't, if she was perfectly honest she was not the slightest bit tired and on top of all that she hated having to sleep alone without Steve it just felt weird and plus there was no one to snuggle up to when she wasn't having the best dreams ever. Steve finished filling up the bottle and quickly closed the lid on it too make sure it was as hot as possible, when he noticed her phone vibrating on the unit so picked it up and looked at the caller Rob so he put it back down as he knew she was in no fit state to be making up excuses to him about why she wasn't in work and continued his journey to the bedroom. When he got in there he was slightly surprised to learn she had already dozed off into a peaceful slumber but he still decided to go check on her, so he walked over to the bed and quietly slumped himself down beside her, which she happily reacted to by snuggling straight up into him. He sat with her a few moments just gently stroking her hair and quietly mumbling away to her about nothing at all until he heard the buzzer of the flat go off on a continuous ring.

"Alright alright I'm coming" He shouted out shoving on a pair of jeans and top, knowing full well it would be Tracy and she would only moan if he wasn't properly ready, he quickly looked back to Michelle who's face had turned to a slightly more annoyed expression over his sudden departure.

"Sorry babe" He whispered before giving her a quick kiss on which she suddenly relaxed too before running out the bedroom to answer that still buzzing buzzer.

"Right yes" He answered

"Finally Steve we've been waiting out her for ages" Came Tracy's whining voice from down the other end

"Well I am sorry but my life does not evolve around Tracy Barlow" He said buzzing them up

"Dad" Amy shouted coming into the flat

"Hello princess" He said lifting her up while Tracy came into the flat looking disgusted.

"Where's Michelle" She asked walking around, opening all the doors

"Don't she's still asleep"

"That is pathetic the first time her step daughter comes round she doesn't even bother getting out of bed, honestly some people are so cheeky" She said shouting into the bedroom she found Michelle lying in, and got exactly the result she was hoping for.

"What is your fucking problem people in this house are trying to sleep just because you're up at the crack of dawn does not mean other people are and as for the bit about not being up to see Amy come in case you've forgotten I was with her a whole year of her life while you were banged up" Michelle screamed coming out the bedroom to stand right in front of Tracy.

"Woo go mum" Ryan said walking into the kitchenette to get some food.

"Eh Michelle do you mind not swearing in front of my kid please"

"Eh Tracy do you mind not waking other people up for no reason"

"Michelle what is your problem with me"

"Eh Tracy why do you always feel the need to make stupid digs at people just to get attention"

"What is your problem that all I was asking"

"Problem is Tracy I'm pregnant problem with you is you can't seem to leave me alone" She mimicked suddenly realising what she had just said….


	9. Chapter 9

"Right girls let's just leave it there now" Steve said trying to reason with them both.

"No Steve I want to see what the cow has too say now"

"Right well Amy why don't you go to the shop and buy yourself some magazines or something" He said handing her a tenner out his wallet.

"Wow that is quite a age difference" Tracy said smirking to her sudden intelligence.

"At least she could get pregnant at that age unlike you" Ryan said walking past with his mouth half full of toast.

"Are you not going to do anything about that"

"Nut why should I"

"He just offended me"

"Oh and you didn't offend me" She said starting to feel dizzy and really tired.

"Well Steve all I can do is wish you luck, I mean all the other men in her life have died, never know you might be next, Paul, Liam even poor Marias named her kids after them, oh and who was the other one Dean" And on hearing that name she went into sudden melt down, she couldn't hear anything, her vision was all blurry all she could focus on was that one name Dean, it just floated around and round her head all these painful memories flashing back into her mind.

"Chelle, chelle baby come on she's gone now" She heard that one gentle voice surround her aching head.

"I'm sorry" She leaning into him confused at what had just too her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, what you should be worrying about is the lack of sleep you're having" He said picking her up before walking over to the couch

"Yeah but babe I hate having to sleep on my own" She said as Amy walked back on with a couple of magazines

"Alright darling what did you get"

"These" She said holding up two celebrity kid magazines

"You could of just read hers their no different" He said pointing down to Michelle

"Yeah but these come with free stuff"

"Like what, Make-up"

"Yeah"

"You're too young to wear that stuff"

"Steve's she's 9" Michelle said sitting up against him.

"Yes far too young for it"

"Lighten up you whinge bag"

"Since when have I been a whinge bag"

"How's about I don't answer that one and you go get me something to eat and then I don't know go do some chores and leave my and Amy to do girlie stuff"

"And would I get pocket money for doing these chores"

"Nope but you'll get a happy me and snuggles tonight"

"Sounds like most nights then" he said standing up from underneath her so Amy could sit down beside her instead.

"Right so what you got"

"Well this one cause you get free stuff and this one cause I like it"

"Ahhh I used to always get one just like that, though it never had free stuff in it"

"That's a bit boring and can you help me do the make-up"

"Yea sure, are my glasses down there it would probably help if I could see"

"No don't think so"

"Its fine" She said before yelling Steves name as she had no idea where he'd gotten too.

"What love" He said coming out the bathroom with rubber gloves on and spray in one hand.

"Eh you haven't seen ma glasses can't find them anywhere"

"No, you've not lost them have you"

"Nah they'll be at work"

"Better cause I aint buying you a new pair"

"Charming, honestly I carry his kid around for 5 months and he doesn't even buy me a new pair of glasses" She said sarcastically taking out her phone to call Carla.

"Hey, how are you babe" Came Carla's voice down the end of the line.

"Been better I was just really wondering if I've left ma specs there"

"Well if there in a case that says My Specs then yeah they are"

"Ahh good good couldn't find them here"

"Do you need them"

"Yea kinda half blind without them, I'll get Steve to come round for them or I might even venture out myself if I'm aloud"

"No it's fine I need to go out to a meeting in a few minutes so I'll just bring them round"

"Honestly it no fuss"

"Believe me love I wouldn't you might get eaten by the evil monster of my brother"

"Ahh okay well just come round whenever I'm not going anywhere"

"Yep see you in a bit" Carla said hanging up on the other end.

"Right well how about you open them all up and I'll go get some food, you wanting anything" She asked standing up to go get some food from the kitchen as Steve had clearly forgotten to get her stuff.

"Eh no thanks I'll be fine"

"Okay well when Carla comes with my glasses I'll help you do your make-up" She said reaching up into the cupboard to try and get a can of beans, but they were just too high and the more she stretched the more it hurt her bump and back until she had the can and pulled it out but it was stuck to a bag if half used flour and the flour came flying out and poured all over her

"For suck shake" She found herself saying as Steve came out to see what all the noise was

"What have you don't to yourself babe"

"I was trying to get them can of beans and then the flour kinda fell down"

"Well if you had just said I would have got them for you"

"I should be able to get a can of beans; I'm pregnant not mentally retarded"

"Sometimes I wonder babe"

"Oi shut it you" She said taking off her now floury top and chucking it in his face before getting a new clean one from the tumble dryer when the door went.

"What happened to you" Carla said as she opened the door.

"Oh this the eh the flour spilt everywhere"

"Deary deary me, whatever where you using flour for"

"I was trying to get the beans because I was hungry"

"But I thought you were meant to be tucked up in bed fast asleep never mind scampering around trying to find beans"

"Exactly what I think" Steve said walking past them with the dust pan and brush.

"I don't know I mean yeah im knackered but staying in bed all alone all day I don't know I don't like it"

"I'm sure if you asked Steve nice enough he would join you"

"Yeah he would and he wouldn't leave me but I can't make him stay in all day, when he's got Amy to look after and work to go to"

"As long as you and baby are okay that's all that matters"

"Guess so"

"Anyway here they are" Carla said pulling out her glasses and handing them to her.

"Cheers"

"Oh it's no problem anyway I must dash, would stay and chat but I really need to go"

"No its fine you go and I'll see you sometime"

"Okay see you later" Carla said scurrying out the door as Michelle turned back around to find Steve had tidied up the mess and was heating up some beans for her.

"Thanks babe" She said sitting herself up on the unit where Steve smothered her in light gentle kisses.

"You not tired yet hun" He asked sweeping back the loose hair out her face as her head found his chest and lay itself down.

"Just a wee bit"

"Well how about you and Amy sit down together and watch a DVD or something"

"But we were going to do makeup and stuff"

"I know you were but there's loads of time to do that and right now you look like you could do with some sleep" He said switching off the beans before carrying her over to the sofa, where he placed her down in amongst all the comfy cushions.

"What would you do"

"I would clean up around here a bit and then maybe come join you, why"

"Just don't want you cleaning up all day"

"In other words you want us to cuddle up together" He asked stroking up and down her arm as she nodded.

"Well if we don't get to now, I promise we will tonight, we can have a nice early night and do whatever you want"

"What an early night before 7"

"As soon as Tracy comes and gets Amy we'll go to bed promise" He said kissing her lightly before standing up to get her beans.

"Sorry you okay watching a DVD" She asked wrapping her arm around Amy who was still sat quietly reading her magazines.

"Yeah what do you have"

"Well there's eh" She said getting off the sofa to go see the DVDs

"This one or this" She said selecting a few and scattering them over the floor for Amy to choose, when she felt Steves arms wrap around her, trying to lift her back onto the sofa.

"What are you doing babe"

"Taking you back to the sofa so you're not bending down over a drawer of DVDs"

"I am perfectly able to bend down you know"

"Yep, but you're not meant to be putting anymore strain or pressure on yourself"

"Well you can get the DVD player set up then" She said as he placed her down ever so gently on the sofa.

"Course I will, if you promise to take it easy from now on and by easy I mean, sleeping, sitting around and eating chocolate I don't care just don't strain yourself to much" He said kissing her soft smooth skin of the forehead before moving away to get the DVD set up and give her, her beans on toast. She watched as he put the DVD Amy had chosen on, before collecting the food he made for her, and she gratefully ate it all up immensely quickly. She put the plate down on the coffee table beside the side of the sofa and started feeling pretty drowsy so she knew the best thing to do before she started feeling or looking any worse causing Steve to worry even more if that was at all possible, was to try and get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chelle baby" She heard Steve asking her while stroking something up and down her thigh assuming it was just his hand.

"Babe that's half ten" She heard him saying again but couldn't be bothered answering so just moaned a barely audible answer to try and shut him up.

"Come on I'll just take you through" He said gently picking her up from the sofa she had been asleep on for the best part of 13 hours. She felt him pick her up and immediately relaxed on his soothing touch, allowing her face to snuggle down under his neck, which she though was slightly weird as she was sure she had fallen asleep with glasses on and she was never able to snuggle herself into him that much with them on.

"Babe where ma glasses"

"Put them on the table, you fell fast asleep with them on"

"Bring them through; I'll need them for the morning"

"Your eyes still getting worse then"

"Yep but she said that's normal" And that was true the optician did say that because she was pregnant she would find it harder to see things clearly without her glasses.

"Ok so glasses anything else you need" He asked bending down with her still snuggled into him to get the glasses.

"Phone"

"Okay so phone, glasses anything else"

"You"

"Well you've got me anyway darling"

"Good then you may continue into the bedroom"

"If you say so babe"

"Well hurry-up about it someone's still tired" She said snuggling further down into him, as she started drifting back to sleep. He placed her down onto the soft duvet cover and looked for a fresh pair of pyjamas to put her in, as she had been in the same pair all day. He found one in her bottom drawer and got her changed into it before changing himself and joining her in bed, pulling the duvet over them both, making sure she was snuggled into him.

**Sorry I know this chapters REALLY short but started writing it and couldn't think what to put in it but I be sure to make the next one normal length as events will happen… Please review Ta **


	11. Chapter 11

Michelle sat down at the table eating up the Wheetabix Steve had got her while reading through all the voicemails and messages Rob had left her, each one him getting moanier and moanier .

"Try not to worry about him" Steve said coming up behind her, placing gentle kisses up and down her neck. Today she was going to try working as Steve to needed to pop in to his work, but if she was perfectly honest she was kind of pooping herself as to what kind of mood Rob was going to be in.

"Can't help it"

"Well put this down and try to enjoy you're breakfast" He said swiftly taking her phone out her hand while continuing with the kisses up and down her neck.

"Yea try, he is just so immature can't accept people aren't always as perfect as him" She said mashing up the Wheetabix forcefully with the bottom of the spoon.

"Well try not to let it out on the Wheetabix, come on just try to ignore him, you're 10 times the person he is every going to be"

"That's pretty easy to beat"

"Look come here, just ignore him take no notice, he's just being incredibly immature that's all" He said walking round the side of the chair so he could see her better

"Walk me over" She asked taking hold of his hands in her and holding them loosely over her ever growing bump.

"Course I will baby, when do you need to go"

"Like now, just need you to get these shoes on me"

"What these, you've not got a chance of walking in them"

"That's why I've got spare in my bag love"

"As long as you're not trying to wear those things all day" He said carefully placing the shiny black heels onto her feet.

"No im not now come on get a move on"

"Okay I'm waiting for you"

"Well I'm ready so chip chop" She said grabbing her handbag from the floor before walking swiftly out the flat, Steve following straight behind her. They got out the flat hand in hand, just to see Rob storming out the factory before stopping in the middle of the road and giving Michelle a look of disgust before shaking his head and storming into his car only to drive away aggressively.

"Just ignore him babe, he doesn't deserve your time" Steve said wrapping that much needed arm around her waist as she leant into him for extra support.

"I will hun I will" She said as they walked up the all too familiar steps of the factory

"You wanting just to say bye here or what"

"Nope come in" She said dragging him by the hand through the factory floor avoiding the stares they received from the machinists and straight into the office where Carla looked surprised as ever to see her.

"Never knew you were coming in"

"Well Steve needed to go to work, so thought I would try a day here"

"If you're sure babe, a whole day here who knows what it could do"

"Yep and I'm sure if there's that much of a problem, you'll send me straight home"

"I sure will babe" Carla said as Michelle made herself comfy on her chair with Steve hovering over her watching her like a hawk.

"Right I'll see you later darling"

"Yep you sure will" Steve said crouching down to give her a kiss.

"If your lucky I might even get you to buy me lunch"

"Mmm I would be lucky then" He said leaning in for one last kiss before disappearing out the office.

"So how's bump doing" Carla asked while still working away at some file on her computer.

"Its fine, a little annoying today but nothing to drastic"

"Ahh that's good, now I'm going to warn you Robs back as you may have gathered and isn't in a particularly good mood today"

"Yeah gathered about 1000 missed calls and texts from him and then he gave me some looks earlier on"

"Speak of the devil" Carla said as Rob stormed in with a face like thunder.

"So you decide to come in today then" He said right to her face as Carla jamp out her seat saving the situation before it got to out of hand and someone got hurt and she knew who that person would be.

"Lets just leave it eh Rob"

"No I will not leave it sis, she left me in the lurch all day yesterday, not even one simply text saying she couldn't come in"

"And she has her reasons, now can you just sit down calmly and let us all get on with our work in PEACE"

"Well there seems to be a problem there as she has taken my chair"

"She has a name and it is not your chair"

"No this is pathetic, you're letting your staff just have days off whenever they want it and don't say it's a rare occasion she like off all week probably snuggled up with that monkey of a boyfriend too lazy to get their arses out of bed" He said almost shouting the last few words as Michelle stood up kicking her chair backwards and stormed out the room as Carla tried shouting after her, but she just ignored her and carried on out the building where she continued straight to where the man she loved worked and would be able to give her hugs and support. She got into streetcars and found him and Lloyd sitting talking total nonsense when Steve finally noticed she was standing there.

"Hey babe, you okay" He asked standing up and walking over to the counter where she was stood on the other side.

"No Robs being a general cunt"

"What's he doing now"

"Moaning about this about that, nothings ever perfect for him"

"Come here"

"What" She said a smile appearing on her face as she walked through the door into the can office.

"I wanted to give you a little hug"

"Eh that's cute babe" She said confused at his sudden behaviour towards her.

"I know now, let's take a walk back and try get this whole situation sorted"

"Lets" She said taking his hand in hers before walking back a whole lot happier than she left the factory a few minutes back. On the walk back she kept feeling weird pains further down than usual but took no notice of it and just kept on walking until they became almost unbearable.

"Steve just stop a minute" She said doubling over in excruciating pain.

"Wow babe what's wrong"

"I don't know"

"Sit down a minute" He said walking her over to the nearby bench.

"No babe I'll be fine, let's just get back to work"

"You sure, that didn't seem like nothing"

"Yes yes I'll be fine now get a move on" She said grabbing his hand before continuing her journey back to the factory.

"Don't tell me your going to let her get away with that" They heard Rob yelling, clearly indicating Michelle who had just walked in with Steve by her side.

"No Rob who I should be getting into trouble is you, all you have done since setting foot in here today is moan at Michelle who sorry to break it to you, has bigger problems on her plate so if you don't mind just leaving it" Carla said as they both walked in hand in hand just to receive awkward glares from Rob.

"Hiya" Carla said trying to break to awkward atmosphere between her brother and best friend.

"Oh hi" Michelle said glaring back at Rob while taking a seat with Steve constantly fussing over her until she finally reassured him she was fine, so he gave her a quick kiss before heading back to his own work.

"Can you do anything for yourself" Rob asked as soon as Steve had walked out.

"What are you on about now" She asked starting to feel down and tired again, so lay back in the comfy leather chair.

"You can never do anything for yourself, you always have to get that personal escort to take you everywhere.

"Rob just shut-up I can't be bothered with you today"

"No Michelle you can't just come back after walking out and then tell me to shut-up" And then she just blanked out after that, the horrible pain had returned only this time ten times worse


	12. Chapter 12

Carla looked up from her computer screen to see what her younger brother was moaning to Michelle about now, but when she glanced quickly at her, she seemed to be doubling over in what looked like incredible pain.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at" Carla suddenly shouted jumping out her chair and running over to Michelle assistance only when she got there, she found her leggings soaking wet.

"Babe where's it sore" She asked quietly and gently while Rob continued shouting the odds at her.

"The bbaabbyy" She stuttered through tears that had managed to start falling.

"Right stay right here and I'll get these guys to leave" Carla said kissing her lightly before turning round to face Rob.

"GET OUT" She suddenly screamed

"Why, why should I personally I think it should be her that goes not me"

"Because look at what you have done to her Rob, I will not have you treating any of my staff like that especially the ones who are pregnant now get out before you cause anymore damage"

"Pregnant, she's fucking up the duff with Steves baby, pathetic" He said storming out when Michelle suddenly screamed out in total pain.

"Oh god babe, how long ave you been like this"

"The first one was when I was walking back here with Steve"

"Okay you stay right here and I'll try get rid of these guys again" Carla said quickly standing up and running to the door, instructing the whole workforce to leave, as Michelle tried reaching for her bag to get her phone but failed as more pain surged thought her body.

"Right that's them all gone; I think it's probably best we call an ambulance"

"No Steve"

"Ambulance and then Steve"

"Whatever as long as Steves here"

"He will be babe he will be" She said dialling for an ambulance, which soon was on its way, so she tried Steve but there was no answer, so tried him again and still no answer.

"Try Lloyd" She said in-between breaths deep breathes as the pain continued to get worse.

"Okay babe" She said dialling street cars.

"_Hello" _Lloyd said picking up

"_Hi its Carla don't suppose you know where Steve Is"_

"_He is on a job, taking some guy to the other end of Manchester"_

"_Well how longs he going to be"_

"_Why"_

"_Something's wrong with chelle and she needs to go to the hospital, so just tell him to hurry up and get there" _She said hanging up before turning her attention back to Michelle who looked in even more pain if that was possible.

"I'm not doing this without him"

"You won't have to babe everything will be fine" She said cradling her in a hug as the paramedics came in.

Steve was just driving back from some weird place right on the outskirts of Manchester, and was trying desperately to get back at a decent enough time to see Michelle before she would end up falling asleep.

"Steve, you there mate" Lloyd said through the speaker.

"Yep, what up"

"How far away are you"

"Don't know be about half an hour to an hour depends on the traffic really"

"Couldn't be any quicker"

"Probably not why"

"It's Michelle Carla said she needs to go to hospital"

"What why"

"Don't know mate she just said to hurry up, it sounded serious"

"Okay yeah I'll eh just take the other way" Steve said indicating off the main road onto a slighter smaller road he knew would get him to the hospital probably quicker than if he was to stick to the road he was on which was getting more and more busier.

Michelle and Carla both arrived in the hospital, Michelle being pushed in a wheelchair straight into a private room while Carla followed straight behind not letting her out of sight. For Michelle the pain was now almost unbearable, but the worst thing was she knew exactly what was happening and no matter what the doctors or anyone said it didn't take away the worry or fear of her baby being born 4 months premature.

"Right Michelle it looks like you are in the early stages of labour, but the contractions do seem to still be quite far apart we don't know how long they will continue but a rough estimate is several hours, so what we should do now is make you as comfy as possible, is there anyone you want us to call" Asked the doctor who was helping a very upset Michelle onto the bed.

"I want Steve" She cried grabbing onto Carla as another contraction came.

"He's coming as fast as he can baby, promise he won't be too long.

"I am not giving birth to this baby on my own"

"You won't have to he'll be here soon and everything will be okay" Carla said trying her best to calm her down while the doctor fiddled about with her notes.

"Right Michelle I'm going to have to go now I'll come check on you in about half an hour but if anything changes come find someone ok" He said replacing the clipboard on the bottom of the bed before walking out.

"Im not doing this im not"

"Come on you'll be fine, it's not going to be any worse than it was last time"

"Yeah but last time I was like wrapped in bubble wrap for weeks afterwards"

"And I'm sure Steve will take extra special care of you"

"But it's still too early"

"Okay yes I won't deny that but this hospital's great they know exactly what to do"

"I'm still not doing it"

"A bit late for that deary"

"I don't care I'm not going to push till Steves here"

"Steve will be here as soon as he can I promise"

"But that's not all, I'm flamin knackered and I just want to go to bed, but I can't cause I'm stuck with a baby coming out of me" She said bursting into more tears as Carla embraced her in a hug she desperately needed.

"You'll be fine babe I promise" Carla said softly as Michelle felt another agonising contraction come on.

Steve finally got to the hospital after felt like what was hours of driving though was probably only one. He stormed into the reception and started demanding to know where Michelle was being treated, the nurse on duty suddenly looked up to him with an incredibly worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong" He asked getting impatient at the hold up to seeing his girlfriend.

"I just need to pop and get the doctor and then he'll take you to see her"

"And how long will that be" He asked before getting tapped on the shoulder by a man in a smart uniform.

"Are you Steve, here for Michelle" The man asked and Steve nodded desperately trying to find something out.

"Well if you come with me I'll take you to her"

"Eh what wrong with her" He asked the man he guessed was her doctor as they got into the lift.

"She seems to have gone into premature labour, so I will warm you things won't be too pleasant in there"

"What do you mean not to pleasant"

"Well there can often be more blood and liquids if the water hasn't broken, which it hasn't seemed to with Michelle and it tends to be more painful and longer than ordinary births as her body just isn't completely ready for it yet"

"What well is there anything you could give her to make it less painful"

"Well we'll start with gas and air, see how that works but there is other stiff if it doesn't" The Doctor said as they walked into the room Michelle and Carla were in. As soon as Steve saw Michelle his heart nearly broke she looked to be in so much pain and he hadn't helped her one bit.

"Someone's here to see you" Carla said softly stroking her hair as she moved out of her soft chest and looked up to see Steve though immediately wished she hadn't as another contraction coursed through her body, putting her in more pain than previously, but this one was by far the sorest, so automatically started cursing a whole load of nonsense as Steve came running over to her and wrapped his arms around her before she broke down in complete tears.

"Ssshhh babe everything's going to be okay" He said cradling her in his arms, while everyone including the doctor tried calming her down but she just ignored them all trying to ease the pain she was currently experiencing.

"Come on baby, try calm down, you just need to get one injection and we'll give you this gas and air and get this kiddo outta you" She heard him say, slowly calming down as realisation hit at what was happening. Her baby was coming 4 months early, what were the chances of it surviving, how long was it going to take, was it to be as sore as Ryan. She was bought from her thoughts as she winced at the sharp prick of what she guessed was this injection.

"Now what would be suggested is you get changed into something that you will be able to give birth in, whether that's the top you've got on or a gown, just make yourself as comfy as possible so the labour can proceed hopeful as pain free as possible and when needed we can start you on the gas and air"

"Eh yeah got a vest top on underneath"

"Okay well I'll leave you to get changed and if you need anything get someone to come find me if not I'll be back in half an hour"

"Yeah its probably best I get going too, but I'll come back tomorrow with Ryan if you want"

"Yeah sure, tell him there's food in the fridge and would you be able to bring in clothes and stuff"

"Yep no problem, well have fun and I'll see you tomorrow with Ryan and spare clothes"

"Mmmm yeahh suurre" She said tightening her grip on Steves hand as another contraction came on.

"Alright good luck" Carla said quickly escaping as Michelle started becoming more distressed with the pain.

"Deep breaths beautiful, you'll be fine" Steve said slowly stroking her cheeks with the pad of his thumb

"No I won't im so tired"

"Look, let's get you out these clothes and then can get you nice and comfy in this bed eh"

"I don't want to do this Steve"

"Come on babe, I'll stay right beside you, just try relax as best you can" He said slowly unbuttoning her blouse, before making work on her shoes and leggings before tucking her under the duvets and making sure she had an adequate amount of pillows.

Several hours on the pain was becoming almost unbearable for Michelle, she'd had tiny little on off sleeps through the day and night but now nothing could distract her from th shear pain. It had now just gone 1.00 in the morning so she had been in labour for an agonizing 11 hours but there was still no sign of the baby.

"Right Michelle you have a choice, we can either injuice you to speed up the labour or you can wait for it to happen naturally but that probably won't happen till later on today" The nurse asked who had just came in for her half-hourly checkups.

"I don't know" She said crying into her hands, all she wanted was for this torture to be over so she could finally get some rest.

"Look baby, how about you try getting injuiced, it will come quicker and then it'll all be over with" Steve asked trying to stop her from getting all upset again.

"Yeah, but you can't go anywhere"

"I won't babe I won't" He said taking her hand in his as the nurse stumbled around getting out the various medications and equipment needed for the birth to take place.

"Right okay this will feel a bit tingly but then the birth should happen really straight afterwards" The nurse said putting some kind of gel on her swollen stomach as Steve kept kissing her fingers repeatedly.

"Now give that a few minutes maybe less and you'll start feeling the need to push, if you could just hold on though why I get the paediatricians on stand-by" She said putting back the gel before telephoning for the Paediatricians.

"Steve I can't do this"

"Just think positively, you're going to have a stunning little boy or girl at the end, and if it gets too bad just give my old hand a nice big squeeze"

"But it's so sore already" She said as another more formal nurse came running in with a bunch of towels and blanket

"I'm Tess Wogan the midwife on duty, could you tell me on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain"

"Ten can I just push"

"Yep whenever you're ready, and you can breathe this too" She said handing the gas and air pipe, Michelle quickly took a big breath of it before screaming out in agony as she gave the first push.

"Okay well done, just take your time there's still not sign of this little fellow"

"I just want it over with" She said gearing up for the next push.

"STEVE" She shouted as she gave the second push. "GET THIS FUCKING THING OUT OF ME" She yelled taking another breath of the gas as she felt a rush of liquids pour out of her..

"What's happening"

"Its fine just your waters didn't break but the baby still wanted to come, so it's basically all the liquids coming out now just try to ignore it and continue with the pushes" The midwife said taking another look up her vagina

"I can't do it"

"Yes you can babe, you're doing great and I mean that"

"ITS SO FUCKING SORE" She said once again giving another big push, using up all he spare energy.

"Right the heads just visible now, so one more push like that and that'll be the head out" The midwife said as she gave one more big push and out popped a tiny head.

"That was great, just a few more and you'll have a lovely little baby"

"Hear that babe, just about there"

"You can bloody buy me a new top at the end of this" She said before giving one more massive push.

"I'll buy you anything after this"

"YOU BETTER FUCKING DO" She said giving a final push before a little cry filled the room.

"Well don't you have a little baby boy" The midwife said quickly wrapping him in a blanket before handing him to Michelle who had collapsed on the bed totally exhausted.

"Steve look he's perfect" She said tears of joy falling from her eyes as Steve kissed her and then his new born son.

"Well done angel, you were great and yes I'll buy you and little fella here anything yous ever want or need" He said proudly stroking his little soft head.

"Im really sorry guys but I'm going to have to take him through to the specialist baby unit, just to get checked up there properly" The midwife said as Michelle reluctantly handed over her new born son, who got put in a clear plastic cot and whisked down to the unit.

"Babe there's nothing to worry about it's just a precaution" Steve said noticing the state his girlfriend was getting herself into.

"No its not that, I was meant to look after him for 9 months 9 tiny months and I couldn't even do that, its going to be my fault if anything happens to him"

"Babe its not okay, you heard the nurse our little son wanted to come no matter what, you're not to blame at all, so get that crazy idea destroyed and try get some sleep eh" Steve suggested kissing her forehead as she gently nodded her head and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

_Sorry I know this chapters kinda crap in places, it was just kind I would start writing a bit and then I would have to stop for something so by the time I came back I had kind of forgotten what was going on or I came back in a different mood or whatever so sorry! But please still review?!_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Michelle slowly woke up with a numb thumping pain all across her stomach and pelvis, she looked down the bed and started panicking when she seen a mass of liquid, surrounding her making it look like she had peed the bed and suddenly became really embarrassed at the thought, just as she realised there were also slight wet patches forming across her breasts, which now she looked at them properly had also grown majorly over night, and then the haunting memories of the past 24 hours came back to her, Rob, the baby everything just came rushing back in that split second.

"Steve baby you awake" She asked playing with his fingers, which were spread out on a little space of the mattress.

"Uh-yeah-what-sure" He stammered suddenly waking up.

"Look I'm like a flaming milk tap"

"They don't half look nice though, I would just love to hold them"

"And much more I'm sure"

"Yeah but I bet you wouldn't stop me"

"Oh no, I could really do with a nice shag soon"

"And you will I promise, how you feeling anyway"

"Total crap"

"Come here, you know I'm really proud of you" He said spreading his arms as she happily snuggled into them.

"What for giving birth to our baby 4 months before its due"

"No for how you dealt with the circumstances, you were great"

"Didn't have much choice really"

"Yeah but you still did fantastically"

"Thanks, still need to buy me that new top remember"

"New top and sex"

"Yep never said it had to be a proper top though, it could be one more revealing, choose one that you'd have pleasure seeing me in"

"Hmm got the perfect idea"

"And what would that be"

"A nice red two piece set with lots of straps, or a nicely shaped corset"

"Yeah I could pull that off, anything else you going to throw in as well"

"What have you got in mind like"

"Hand-cuffs, whips, reins, collars, leads, vibrators, ropes, blindfolds, the whole lot, own me that whole night, treat me like a slut"

"Now you are talking dangerous"

"I mean it, Steve I want to do this" She said getting excited at the ideas spinning around her head, the thoughts of love and torture were just great and she dreadfully wanted her fantasies to come true.

"You sure babe"

"Yes torture me and love me"

"If you're sure, I shall happily be your owner for a night"

"Good, got me excited now"

"Anyway enough planning our next sexual adventure, we need to think of names"

"Don't mind baby, what you thinking like" She asked bringing his hand off the handrail and bought it down to her upper thigh and bum, where he started squeezing and rubbing her in nice relaxing movements.

"Up to you, you have birth to him not me"

"Aiden or Jamie"

"How's about Aiden-James"

"Aiden-James McDonald yes"

"Eh Connor-McDonald"

"No baby just McDonald, Connor's just gonna confuse people"

"Yeah but you're not a McDonald yet so it's only fair it's Connor McDonald"

"Yet"

"What do you mean yet"

"Nothing, just hold me babe, just like this" She said attempting to curl into a ball but forgetting the sheer pain that would cause her so just decided to shuffle up a few inches before indicating to Steve she wanted him to join her in the bed.

"You sure they won't mind"

"No and if they do, just say I was incredibly upset and you felt to calm me down properly I needed proper hugs and kissed and snuggles"

"Sounds reasonable enough guess" He said sliding off his shoes before gently hopping in bed beside her.

"Good because I could really do, with nice, long proper snuggles"

"And that I what you shall get beautiful" She said wrapping one arm around her back and the other around her bum and waist as she wrapped her legs around him and snuggled deep into the confinds of his chest and neck.

"Hold me just like this baby".

Back home Carla was running around mad trying to get Ryan, spare clothes for Michelle and for the baby all sorted before they needed to leave in 15 minutes if they were going to be in time for visiting hour.

"Ryan where does your mum keep the baby stuff" She shouted from Michelle's bedroom through to Ryan who was still only in his boxers, seeing to little Joseph who wanted some attention from the new male figure in his life.

"Don't think they've got anything" He shouted back, before deciding to carry Joseph through to try and help his auntie Carla.

"That's a stupid thing to do is it not"

"Yeah but kinda predictable, all they done it mooch on the sofa or sleep that's really quite a common one as well"

"Aint that what happens with most pregnant women Ry"

"Nah Katy still went to school"

"Katy did what" Katy said wondering in after she heard her name.

"Still went to school when you were pregnant"

"Yeah but hardly"

"Hmm maybe that is normal then" Ryan said getting incredibly confused over the whole subject.

"I think we need to have a chat" Carla said hinting to Katy to join in with the whole thing of tormenting Ryan over pregnancy.

"What about"

"Pregnancy"

"Why"

"Because you are mentally retarded when it comes to these matters"

"And so I'm a boy I don't need to need to know these things"

"Eh yeah you do specially if you were serious about what you were saying last night" Katy said smirking at Carla.

"Oh now this is interesting, what was he saying last night love"

"About how nice it would be to have a little baby if our own"

"Well well well, they day our little Ryan wants to start a family"

"Im not that young and anyway it's in the genes"

"Ryan, you cant just speak about your mum like that" Katy said once again shocked at the way he spoke about his mum.

"Oh she's cool with it"

"I doubt that Ryan anyway we need to go now, Katy you wanting to come"

"Could I just for a wee bit and then I need to go get Joseph checked up"

"Yeah sure, I don't see a problem with it"

"Okay, I'll just go grab Josephs stuff" She said walking out and grabbing the buggy and his bag.

"Right Ryan" Carla said as all 4 of them got in her car

"Yes Auntie"

"Don't expect your mum to be her usual self today, all I can imagine is she's gonna be in a heck loada pain today as well as being incredibly tired"

"I don't see how it can be that bad"

"You really are dumb" Katy said strapping Joseph into the car seat Ryan had grabbed as Carla drove away.

"Yeah but isn't it just like doing a really big poo"

"What a really big poo that takes like 10 hours to come out I don't think so"

"Hmm okay well maybe not"

"Right okay lets drop this, all I'm saying is don't expect your mum to be walking on ceilings"

"Well I would be slightly worried if I walked in and found her walking on the ceiling"

"You know what I mean" Carla said as she pulled into the hospital car park.

"Okay yes I do now can we just go in, I really want to see this little fella"

"Sure out you go it's not child locked"

"Good I'm not Simon" He joked getting out to help Katy and Joseph.

In the hospital Michelle and Steve were still cuddled up in the same position as they were 20 minutes ago, when the nurse poked her head through the door.

"It's just to say that you can go see your baby whenever you want now" She said smiling before walking out.

"You want to go see him" Steve asked Michelle who had half fallen back to sleep on him.

"Yeah sure just help me up" She asked as Steve got himself out the bed, before gently lifting her out as well.

"You think you can walk babe"

"Nah I'm still really sore"

"That's fine I'll just take you through like this" He said walking out the room when a porter with a very strong welsh accent came over to them, with a wheelchair specially for Michelle, so Steve sat her down in it before continuing his journey into the special baby unit where they found their newborn wrapped up in blankets in the same container like cot he was in when he got whisked away.

"I take it you two are Steve and Michelle"

"Yep" Michelle said as she got pushed over by Steve to her tiny little child.

"Well I'm pleased to say your little one has had virtually no problems over the night and if his good progress continues should be able to go home later on today, if you too are well enough to go"

"Yeah that's great"

"How are you feeling anyway"

"Pretty sore and achy but nothing to bad"

"Okay well I'll let you hold him, but I'm afraid it has to be the mother who gets first hold to try and bind as much as possible" The nurse said scooping baby Aiden out his cot and handing him to Michelle's waiting arms.

"Look at him Steve" She said cooing over her newborn as it wriggled away in her arms.

"I know babe he's perfect, but he's so small"

"Yea" Steve agreed stroking up and down the babies cheek

"Sorry to interrupt but it's important to get this sorted now, are you planning on formulae feeding or breastfeeding" The nurse asked

"Probably formulae it easier" Michelle said looking up to Steve.

"Is there any chance you could think of changing to breast, just in case he happens to get infections, he'll be able to fight it better with your milk rather than formulae"

"I don't know"

"It would help him tremendously if you did, we don't usually put this much pressure on women but with premature babies its pretty much a different story"

"I'll help you do it babe" Steve said wrapping his arm around her back.

"Guess I don't have much choice then"

"Alright okay, would you be okay to try now"

"Suppose so" She said reluctantly lifting up her top as the nurse guided her through the steps, but as soon as she got her little baby to start drinking, she immediately cursed out in pain.

"I know it's going to be sore but just keep calm and it shall make the experience more enjoyable the both of you, now he'll need fed every hour he should only be on milk for the first month but then after that you can move him onto liquid foods and do one hour mile the next food and so on"

"Every hour"

"Yea I know it's going to be quiet a faff but he'll need fed every hour at least, anyway I'd better go but if you're having anymore problems just feel free to ask" She said walking out the little room leaving Michelle and Steve to have a few minutes to themselves.

"I am not doing this every hour of everyday, when the hell am I meant to sleep"

"Its fine, make bottles and I'll get up and feed him, I won't expect you to do it every single hour"

"Why is this such a mess, having a baby is meant to be a good thing, not one that you get forced into doing stuff you don't even want to do"

"Look come on babe, I will not have you doing it every time okay, especially if you're as tired as you are today"

"I'm not tired"

"Could have fooled me"

"Do I look that bad" She asked as Carla, Ryan, Katy and Joseph all walked in with a bunch of balloons and various other gifts.

"How you doing then" Carla asked kneeling down beside her with a whole load of gifts.

"Really sore and pretty tired" she said taking baby Aiden away from her nipple as he seemed to of stopped sucking.

"Aww chelle he's perfect"

"Yeah I know, he's gorgeous but soo small"

"Yeah he is, anyway these are all from the machinists"

"What they shouldn't have, it must have cost a bomb"

"Yeah well they insisted I gave it all too you, and then this ones from me and Peter"

"Thanks"

"And this is from me and this from me and Katy" Ryan said coming over with a balloon which said Best mum and another present.

"Thanks guys but there's really no need to"

"Yeah well you mean to much not too have" Carla said while fussing over the baby as a nurse came in to instruct Michelle to try and get back to bed.

"Come on chelle you look knackered" Steve said trying to get her to realise she really needed to rest.

"Okay okay you win, but you're getting me back in" She said as he pushed her out the room and back into her own with the others following straight behind her.

"Oh mum forgot to say that gran and grandad phoned said they might come see us today or tomorrow"

"What" She asked glaring over at Ryan as Steve lifted her back into bed.

"Gran Grandad coming to see us"

"Fuck they can't, there's no bloody room never mind they little problem of an extra grandchild"

"You haven't told them"

"No"

"Ahh that's going to be awkward"

"Yes I know that" She said sinking down into the pillows cursing in pain as she did so.

"Anyway ima go get a drink" Ryan said walking when Katy piped up about how dumb her boyfriend was about pregnancy

"He said what" Michelle asked gobsmacked at his stupidness.

"He thought giving birth was like doing a big poo"

"God he is a twat"

"And then he starts rambling on about how nice it would be to start our own little family"

"Oh does he now and how do you feel about that"

"Eh no not for some years yet still traumatised from Joseph"

"Yeah same I was too with Ryan swore I was never going to have a kid again"

"I don't know maybe in a couple of years I'll just see, I mean we're only just got together"

"Good too young to be a granny anyway"

"Yeah, good another reason then" Katy said relived that Michelle wasn't pushing her to much to have a child with Ryan.

"Anyway if Ryan so desperately wants a child he can help look after Aiden here"

"Aiden that's a nice name" Carla said butting into the conversation between the two mums.

"Yeah Aiden-James McDonald"

"Eh Connor-McDonald"

"No McDonald"

"Yeah but Connor-McDonalds only fair"

"And I only want McDonald so that baby is final" She said turning around catching his lips in hers, as he tried to argue back.

"And now Katy is when we leave" Carla said walking out with Katy as the two lovers shared a probably much earned kiss with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Steve lay awake looking down at Michelle who was smuggled into him fast asleep, she had been awake most of the night feeding baby Aiden despite what the doctors had told her, which was too get as much rest as possible just because the baby had been born didn't mean she was completely out of the woods. He then looked down to his new baby son, who just couldn't seem to sleep.

"Hey little fella fancy helping daddy clean the place up for mummy, so she doesn't have to worry about it, and then afterwards we could go for a little drive around and you could learn the business of taxi driving really early" He said picking his tiny little son up and carrying him through to the living room surprised to see Ryan and Katy already and dressed with Baby Joseph in his highchair playing with the porridge in his plastic bowl.

"Oh hi guys" He said pacing up and down the kitchen floor with Aiden snuggled in his arms starting to get a little upset.

"You're up early" Ryan commented walking over clean up Joseph's mess he had made.

"Yeah Aiden wants to go explore the world"

"Steve sorry mate, he aint going to be able to do much and his grandparents are coming, so you can't really disappear"

"Does your mum know that"

"No I'll go tell her"

"Don't Ryan just leave her, she needs to sleep"

"Okay, just make sure you don't disappear, don't think they two even knew yous are back together never mind had a child"

"Yeah we'll just go on a little walk around the place and then come back" Steve said shoving on a pair of jeans from the wash.

"Eh what you just going to carry him around in your arms"

"Yeah I'll just pop down to street cars to sort stuff out then come back"

"Okay yeah, have fun" Ryan said as Steve left happy as Larry with tiny little Aiden snuggled tightly in his arms as he jogged over to street cars.

"Lloyd" He shouted walking in, when Lloyd pocked his head through the little gap in which customers speak into.

"Alirght mate, you're not due on for another couple of hours".

"Yeah but I need to change that"

"Eh no sorry no can do mate"

"Yeah it's going to have to do, baby decided to come early" He said plumping himself down on his usual chair.

Back in the flat Ryan was trying his best to tidy the place up while Katy got Joseph ready, as he knew his grandparents would be arriving probably very soon. Just as he finished cleaning up the units after breakfast he heard the buzzer go, he knew exactly who it was going to be but now he was stuck whether trying to get his mum up though he knew that was no way a good idea or have his Gran moaning at them both which would do his mum no good at all either, so he decided to let them up before going to wake his mum.

"Mum" He said quietly walking into his mums room to find her fast asleep, looking ever so peaceful.

"Mum" He said a bit more loudly when he heard a light mumble come from her.

"Gran and Grandad are here"

"What, where's Steve" She said sitting up, feeling a pounding headache come on as well all the other pains of pregnancy lurking around her bones and joints

"He went out with the baby, said he needed to go speak to Lloyd or something for a minute"

"What okay" She said trying to drag her aching body out of bed, but just couldn't manage so Ryan came over to help her.

"Cheers kid"

"No problem, you want me to stay or go"

"Wait just a mo" She said pulling on Steve's jogger bottoms and hoodie before walking out with the aid of Ryan.

"Ahhh chelle" Her Dad said walking over to her, with his arms wide open for a hug.

"Oh love, what's happened you look proper rough" Helen, her mum asked walking over to her too.

"Nothing just tired that's all" She said giving them both a quick hug before continuing into the kitchen to try and find food.

"Ry you finished all the bread"

"Yeah sorry I'll go get some"

"No no its fine I'll go" She said shoving on a pair of Steves shoes before walking out the flat. She got outside and went to sit on the bench outside her flat, trying to ignore the ever growing headache she was experiencing.

"Chelle" She heard a yelp from behind her shout and turned around to see Steve jogging over to her with a concerned look on his face, and that's when she broke down into floods of tears, just as he came up behind her.

"Baby what's wrong" He asked incredibly gentle as she just shrugged before leaning into him for more love and comfort which is precisely what she got.

"I don't feel well babe" She said interrupting him from the soothing messages he was giving her.

"What well how unwell do you feel"

"I don't know, like everything's so sore, and half my bodies been ran over by a truck"

"Well how about we go back to the flat, and you can get the duvet and come sleep on me or cushions and Aiden can sleep too"

"Mum and Dad are here so don't think that's quite possible"

"Come on, yeah it will be I'll make sure don't worry".

"Fine then, but I'll take Aiden and your hand" She said standing up with her baby and Steve before linking his hand in hers and walking back up the stairs to her flat.

"Ahh there you are mum, now is it true that when I was younger I would run into a wall with a bucket on my head"

"Eh yeah why" She asked before realising the look on her mums face as she realised what her daughter had been up too.

"So that's why you looked as white as a ghost this morning then" Her mum said clearly annoyed at the fact Michelle had went and had another baby with the man that not so many years ago broke her heart.

"No that would be because I don't feel too great"

"Probably because you only flamin gave birth a couple of days ago by the size of that thing"

"It is not a thing its you're grandson now you can either love him or hate him but don't make a big scene about it because I can't be bothered with arguing" She said calmly sitting herself on the kitchen unit as baby Aiden started to make noises.

"Okay I'm sorry, just maybe a bit of warning would have been nice, so we could have bought this fella some goodies"

"Didn't have much time really, wasn't due for another 4 months"

"4 months and I panicked over having you a week early"

"Yep decided to delight us with his presence at 2.00 o'clock yesterday"

"Morning"

"Yep"

"So you're only just back from hospital"

"Yep and that is why Steve is gonna take me over to that sofa, to sleep" She said snaking her spare arm around his neck, as her mum came to take Aiden and Steve lifted her over to the sofa.

"And now beautiful, you get some sleep"

"Nope thingy needs fed".

"Cant Steve do that" Her mum asked coming and sitting on the single sofa next to them.

"With what"

"Oh your breast-feeding"

"Yep didn't have much choice though" She said while taking Aiden from her mum to let him suck away on her nipple.

"Yeah they're always so fussy bout those kind of things, anyway Ryan how about me your grandad and Katy and her baby go do something leave these guys to do whatever"

"Yeah sure we'll just go get Joseph ready" Ryan said before him and Katy disappeared into his bedroom.

"So how long you guys been back together then" Her dad asked from the other side of the room.

"Eh don't know just less than a year I think" She said taking little Aiden off her breast as he started to fall asleep again.

"Doesn't take much does he" Her mum said giving her new grandson a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope which is just fine"

"Okay well we'll all be off and we'll see you probably about 3" Her mum said standing up with her Dad as Ryan and Katy came out looking all ready to go


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this chapter and the one after and maybe the next get quite dirty now so I'll warm you. Please review! Thanks.**

Michelle woke up and rolled over to the side of the bed Steve usually slept at to give him a good morning hug and snuggle but was surprised to find he wasn't there so got up out of bed to try find where Steve had got to but just as she got out of bed her foot his against something and looked down to see a little gift bag with her name on it suddenly excited as she picked it up. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a little gift card.

_Hey baby thought we could have that little night we planned a few weeks ago. If you do got plenty of stuff and just text me and say if not it doesn't matter. Steve Xx_

She read the note and nearly screamed in happiness as she pulled out the little red two piece suit and stared at it in totally excitement before reaching for her phone on the bedside table.

"_Of course baby why wouldn't I Xxx" _She sent him and got a reply back immediately.

"_Thought you would, just come round to street cars when you're ready and I'll take you to your destination for the night, Ryan said he'd have Aiden for the night so no need to worry about him. Love you! Xxx"_

"_Be there soon as and love you more Xxx" _She sent him straight back before getting changed into the sexy item of underwear before pulling on a black mini dress and heels, into a bag she shoved a pair of leggings t-shirt and shoes into a night bag along with spare underwear and toiletries before grabbing a banana for breakfast from the fruit bowl and leaving. She stumbled along to street cars in the incredibly high heels she had chosen to wear, while starting to peel away at the banana she had grabbed.

"Hey babe" She said walking in as Steve spun around on the chair to face her.

"Hey there"

"So this surprise you got for me" She said hovering her body across the counter while seductively biting and sucking on the banana turning Steve on more by the second.

"Right yes if you just go choose a car I'll be out in a moment"

"I'll be waiting" She purred while taking another bite of the banana and walking out towards the nearest car and a few moments later Steve came stumbling out with a suitcase.

"Straight to the hotel or do we want to stop for a warm-up first" He asked shoving the suitcase and her bag into the boot of the car

"Depends on how far the hotel is"

"Bout half an hour"

"Straight there then and we'll have more time"

"Sure could we just have a quick kiss before we set off though"

"Get in babe" She laughed walking around to the other side to let herself in as Steve gave her an annoyed put which just made her giggle even more.

"Just wait till we get to the hotel hun then you can do whatever you want to me promise" She said seating herself in the car as Steve started to drive away

"I can do whatever I want"

"Yes baby anything you want, tie me to the bed and shove whatever you want, whatever size up me don't honestly care"

"Hmm you'll like the contents of that suitcase then"

"Oh will I now"

"Oh yes I'm gonna show just how much I love you tonight"

"Yeah"

"Mhmm not just all the toys I got, made sure we got a nice Jacuzzi in the room, so we can have fun in there as well"

"Oh Steve you are making me ever so wet there's going to end up being a little puddle on the seat"

"Good good, see that dress you got on wouldn't mind pulling it up a bit, just so I could see a little more"

"Of course I will baby" She said shifting the bottom of her dress up too just above her hips so Steve could get a much better view than he originally had.

"Thanks just makes the journey a whole lot more pleasurable"

"Who for me doesn't make much difference"

"Oh well it makes it much nicer for me"

"I bet it does baby but remember you can only look and not touch"

"Aha but what happens if I come to a traffic jam like this" He said pulling the car to a stop as they approached a traffic jam.

"Well that might be the exception you see, if you think you can manage to get me into a state a pure pleasure before you have to drive off again go ahead but if not only lookies for now"

"In what 5 minutes"

"Well you can just look then"

"Yeah I'll just imagine how much fun it could be driving and fucking you at the same time"

"Maybe if you're a good boy"

"I thought I could do whatever I want whenever I want"

"Fine then fuck me, I'm yours from now on"

"Result, I'll try when I'm driving but when you least expect it"

"Too horny already and you've not even started yet"

"Well that would just make it even more entertaining" He said starting to drive again as the traffic started clearing up. Michelle sat quietly looking out the passenger window just waiting for Steve to start his attack on her pussy, which if she was honest really wanted right now. Steve meanwhile was engrossed in his driving and had almost forgot his promise to give Michelle a little pleasure in the car, until he heard a little moan of frustration from her lips so decided now was the best time. He quickly moved his hand to where her little bud would be and latched onto it through the sticky wet material of the underwear he had bought her the other day.

"You liking this baby" He asked enjoying hear the little whimpers of sheer delight escape her mouth.

"Get something in me now" She screamed clearly getting closer and closer to release

"Eh what I only got a pen or two"

"Whatever just need something in me now"

"Okay here you go" He said handing her a couple or ordinary pens that were kept in the car, which she grabbed off of him and shoved up her dripping wet pussy moaning louder than ever at the current climax she was experiencing.

_t little night we planned back at the hospital only if you want to, otherwise we could juhTTT_


	16. Chapter 16

Michelle looked over to Steve but was barely able to move from the position she was currently in. Since arriving to their designated room, Steve had stripped her of all her clothes and bound and gagged her to the bed rails all completely tied up so she was in the most venerable position she could be.

"Right honey, just a few rules and we'll get along fine" Steve said attaching a black leather collar to her neck. The kind which has two fine silver chains attached to it, with to mini pegs in which she presumed were to be clipped to her had exposed nipples.

"You call me sir at all times, you're my bitch tonight so I may do whatever you want to you. Do not speak unless spoken to. Obey all instructions, if any of these rules are to be broken there will be punishments but if anything becomes too much or you just want to stop just tell me nice and clearly and we will" He said attaching the nipple clips to her nipples, which immediately started to burn and send pain coursing through her body but I kind of pain she enjoyed, one she hoped she would feel a lot more tonight.

"Right so time for a warm up I think" She heard him say as she tried to look down to see what torment was going to be inflicted upon her dripping wet pussy but the more she moved the tighter the chains on her nipples pulled coursing more pain for them. Soon enough she heard a low buzzing sound coming from below and then suddenly new sensations on her already over sensitive bud and started screaming out in pure pleasure as he turned up the power on the time little vibrating device. As soon as she came everywhere she immediately felt Steve throbbing penis shoved inside her agonisingly desperate hole. He started pounding harder and harder by the second until it became unbearable for her and she once again came for the third time that day.

"You seem to be getting awfully tired their baby" He said riding out their joint orgasm fully.

"No not yet sir"

"Good because there's at least one more thing I want to do which I think you'll enjoy"

"Go ahead sir, make sure to give me a nice hard spanking at the end though"

"Don't worry you will, you've came twice without my permission" He said before shoving two of the biggest dildos he could find up both her pussy and anus and watched on in awe as she tried to wriggle herself free but failed miserably. This whole new experience for Michelle was amazing, nothing could ever get her to the same level she was currently experiencing it was magical. Two massive vibrating dildos in both her holes left her feeling incredibly weak as she once again came by the hundreds of gallons but this didn't seem to bother Steve he just pushed them in deeper enjoying the screams and whimpers of pleasure coming from his girlfriend. This was going to be one night to remember he though as he removed the toys from Michelle much to her disappointment and started to untie her.

"Please sir more" She begged with him.

"No no no love, you're looking knackered maybe later on, but you only gave birth a couple of weeks ago, so I think it's probably best just to rest, maybe we can have more later on but for no there's no denying it your spent babe"

"Steve" She whined as he tucked her up into bed and joined her, kicking all the toys to the floor.

"No baby, you'll thank me tomorrow night went you can't get to sleep because of Aiden howling" He said stroking through her sweaty hair as she fell asleep cuddled into his comfy chest, once again.

**Sorry its taken me ages to update but my laptop deleted this file and only autosaved the last chapter so that was a bummer and also sorry its short was just in a rush to get it done. Please review though **

_t little night we planned back at the hospital only if you want to, otherwise we could juhTTT_


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi mum" Steve said as they both walked hand in hand into the Rovers to fine it reasonable empty with just a few locals and Liz; his mum busy working away.

"Steve" She questioned looking up from cleaning underneath the bar to find his son and a women she thought looked recognizable cuddled up into his chest looking oddly pail and tired .

"Hey" He said slowly approaching the bar, Michelle slowly chugging behind him now looking physically drained as well as mentally this whole pregnancy thing obviously taking a bigger toll on her than expected.

"So what brings you and eh your friend back here"

"Friend you know her"

"Recognize her but can't remember her"

"Well this is" He said pausing to pull Michelle onto his lap before realising how her usually flawless completion had turned to a more paler than usual colour and also looked awfully tired and drained of life in general.

"This is eh Michelle the one who used to work here and where eh together and she's pregnant" Steve finally stuttered out while continuously fussing over his girlfriend who he could tell was becoming increasingly tired despite what she said.

"So a granny now am I" Liz said observing the younger couple on the other side of the bar to her.

"Yep, granny to 3 babies"

"Three?"

"Uh-huh triplets"

"Aww well, well done guys dead proud"

"Yeah so are we, anyway I think we'll go take a comfier seat get this one something to eat" Steve said lifting his precious women over to the one of the comfier buffet style seats when a group of boys walked in who he instantly recognized as Paul and Liam her older brothers, with Carla tagging along beside Paul, he hesitated a moment wondering to wake his girlfriend from her semi conscious state but in the end just decided to leave it, if they really wanted to find stuff out they would all come over in force and would get all the information needed. Just as he had got him and Michelle both in a comfy enough position Liam came bounding over loosely followed by Paul and the Carla.

"So Stevie who's the latest bird then" Liam asked taking a seat beside him not paying much attention to what he was saying about his younger sister

"You are some lucky man mate even I'll say that just from behind I can tell this is the fittest bird on the street" He continued rambling on as both Paul and Carla burst out with laughter as they begun to realise who was sitting cuddled up into Steve.

"Liam pal watch what you're saying people will get the wrong idea" Paul said gently rubbing his sisters turned back as she muttered something barely audible but Steve seemed to understand every word of it as he muttered something back before kissing her hair and tightening his grip around her lower back.

"So you and our chelle eh how long this been going on for" Carla then asked swirling her wine around in its glass, a smile escaping her lips watching Liam's slightly puzzled face turn into one of utter shock.

"That that's ma sister?" He questioned utterly gobsmacked as he slowly moved away to a more respectable distance.

"Yep the one and only, and pretty much since she started working on the ship" Steve said holding onto Michelle tighter as she started shifting around slightly on his lap and looked down to find she was now fully awake and wanting something.

"What you wanting babe"

"W'dya think"

"Well that could be many things of course but most likely you'll be wanting food or you want to go home and straight to bed"

"How d'ya guess" Michelle smirks readjusting her position on Steve so they could both see each other clearer.

"Because deary you're up the duff and from my couple of weeks experience there's nothing much else you want"

"Oh there is I'll make you a list but right now I want you and some food"

"All sounds harmless and possible, what you wanting to eat"

"Hotpot crisps whatever you choose" She said shuffling to get off him As Carla popped her head in-between them both.

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Carla Connor and I am married to your brother" She said as Steve and Michelle both exchanged glances of confusion to each other.

"Eh hello" Michelle eventually questioned after moments of confusion.

"Hmm yah want a drink babe"

"Would do but…. I cant"

"Oh do we not now, well how about Steve goes and gets you some food or whatever you were wanting earlier and me and you can catch up" Carla said with a certain tone of authority which instantly got Steve up and moving towards the bar.

"So what made you decide to come back then"

"Take a wild guess"

"Oh lovely I have one guess which I think is exactly the reason but I'm waiting on you saying it"

"Fine then, im pregnant" Michelle eventually confessed as Carla screamed out attracting the attention of the whole pub.

"Calm down it's not that bigger news when put into proportion with everything else"

"Everything else…?"

"Depends, are you going to scream your reaction"

"No no just hurry up and tell me"

"Triplets"

"What oh my god chelle this is just too amazing!" Carla nearly screamed as Steve came back over with a steaming warm hotpot and gently placed it down in front of Michelle before retaking his seat.

"Okay baby" He asked gently kissing her hair as she started tucking into the hotpot he had got for her, when Liam started to shimmy up next to him once again.

"So mate is this true what I've heard about Chelle being pregnant"

"Yeah we're over the moon"

"Well don't ever ever hurt her I mean it pal"

"Uch Liam will you be quite, Steve is like the biggest teddy bear ever, he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried" His younger sister interrupted giving him the glare only she could pull off.

"No no I would never ever leave her, couldn't I mean look at her"

"We don't have a problem then, you told mum yet"

"No why"

"And he scores again! She's coming down in a couple of weeks"

"Awww we'll handle this wont we baby"

"Yeah we will, anyway you wanting that food or you just want to go straight to bed?"

"Beddie"

"Hmm thought as much, you're eating something when you wake up though"

"Sure sure mum" She said sarcastically giggling away before they said their goodbyes and headed home.

**Wow! Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I was away on holiday and then came back with SERIOUS writers block so this is probably a pretty crappy chapter but I tired ma best**


End file.
